Olicity Hiatus 2017 Prompts
by NerdyAddict
Summary: A collection of random prompts from the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon on tumblr, could be AU or canon depending on where my muse takes it each week. Challenging myself to make them all smutty.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

**Authors Note: This is my second story for the Olicity Hiatus-Fic-A-Thon organised by thebookjumper , this time I will be taking them as just singular prompts (if I can do it that way :P) that means they could be canon, could be AU, could be literally anything HOWEVER the twist in this time is I will add an element of smut in them all :P... WISH ME LUCK cause I might not be able to do it with my crazy schedule! So I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

 _Oliver stared up at the sky, his bare back lay flat against the cool surface of the boat as his eyes glanced at the stars. He knew them all, he'd memorised them long ago, on one of the many cold nights on the island. He stared hard at them his arms under his head when he felt someone shift beside him._

 _"A night under the stars, not exactly how you envisioned it," he whispered as he felt her lips kissing around his still sensitive burn mark, clearly aiming for his heart. He let his eyes slip shut as he felt her loose hair falling around her face, brushing against his skin as she moved her lips over his broad chest. He didn't move to touch her or even rush her, as he just let the feel of her hands and lips moving across his bared skin, soothe him._

 _He could feel her touches becoming more urgent, when she scraped her teeth gently with each kiss and her fingernails scratched at his abs. He didn't dare open his eyes, instead letting her lead, letting her take complete control as he relaxed completely under her touch. He could feel her hand roaming sensually slowly down his abs, rubbing her fingers just on the underside of his pants; her fingertips cool compared to the warmth of his skin._

 _"Felicity," he moaned softly as her fingers pushed in further, until he felt feather light touches on the base of his cock. He kept his eyes slammed shut as his hips moved desperately towards her touch. He could feel her smirking against his skin, as her lips moved to his collar bones. Her hand pulled free and swiftly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his boxers out the way to free him. He felt his cock twitch as the cool ocean breeze wrapped around him, causing a shiver to run down his spine._

 _He opened his eyes when Felicity grasped him in her palm. He glanced up at the stars as her hand squeezed lightly before pumping up and down. She added a small twist at the end before running her thumb over his leaking tip._

 _"Felicity... oh baby," he whimpered his hips moving on their own as he closed his eyes once more. She said nothing as he felt her hand stop, and she lifted her leg over both of his. He could feel the warmth of her calves pressed into his hips as she positioned him to her entrance. He held his breath as she sank slowly down onto his erection. He planted his feet, bending his knees, feeling her ass against his thighs as her soft walls pulsed against every ridge of his shaft._

 _He gasped as he felt her lean forward over him, shifting the angle and he couldn't help but twitch inside her. She pulled herself up, and as she pushed herself back down he thrust into her, meeting her over and over again, every single time._

 _It wasn't long until she was a quivering mess above him. He opened his eyes, looking up to see the woman he loved hovering above him, the dark sky and stars surrounding her in almost loving embrace. His past, his present and his future all collided together as he focused in on her beautiful blue eyes, amidst all the darkness and beauty surrounding him. He let his eyes close as he focused on the feel of her body against his, of his heart pounding in his ribcage._

"Oliver?" A woman's voice broke through. Instantly he jumped up, his body primed to fight. His eyes unfocused on his surroundings as he tried to remember what the hell was happening. "Oliver, are you okay?"

"Lyla..." he mumbled finally focusing on her as she stepped fully onto the small deck. "Sorry."

"No, no it's been a rough week," she answered. "But-"

"I'm not giving up," he replied sternly. "I am not stopping looking for her, for him, for all of them."

"Of course not. That's my husband out there too," she answered. "But your son..."

"William?" he asked unable to hide the concern.

"Do you really think he should be here?" she asked.

"He's got nobody else Lyla," he replied. "And I need to find his mom, and Felicity, and John and the whole team." He swallowed before emphasising his next words. "Our family."

She nodded in agreement. "I just don't know if a boat, in the middle of nowhere with a man he barely knows and a handful of ARGUS agents is what he needs."

"I am what he needs," Oliver answered. "I am his father, I am here and I am all he has. I can't leave him, but I can't leave here too."

"Fine," she replied. "But you need to talk to him, open up, and you're no use to anyone without sleep either."

"I won't sleep properly till my whole family is safe, until I get to hold Felicity again," he mumbled, his mind thinking back to his dream from mere moments ago, almost tormenting him in his despair.

"We'll find them, whatever it takes," she answered seriously.

"Ma'am," an agent shouted.

"Yes?" Lyla asked turning towards them.

"We have potential sightings!" Lyla spun her head to look back at Oliver as he stood there blinking.

He grasped his shirt pulling it back on. "Well all hands on deck, let's go find our family," Oliver shouted as everyone around them seemed to kick into action.


	2. Chapter 2: Eye Contact

Eye Contact

* * *

Felicity couldn't help but stare at him. She had all day; watching him move back into the loft, their home. They had agreed to look for a bigger place, with more room for when William came to stay. But right now, after finally getting each other back, they just wanted to be in their own space.

So that's what they had done. They had locked out the rest of the world, letting the team handle the streets and the Mayor's office whilst they had a single day completely to themselves. It had taken half a day to move Oliver back into her life, back into their home. It saddened her to know how very little possessions he had, and those he did have were memories from his past, and from her. So she made it her new mission, with a promise to herself, that there would be more happy memories, with all their "family".

They'd had a dinner that Oliver had insisted on cooking, they watched some crappy TV curled up together on the sofa and for once in their hectic lives in Star City, they were acting like a normal couple.

That was how they'd ended up in bed together, in a tangled mess of love, lust and passion. Oliver thrusting into her, his lips moving down her jaw to her pulse point, just behind her ear. Her nails scratched at his back as he continued to suck, and lick. Her walls clamped around his erection, her head thrown back on a low moan as he never stopped thrusting and sucking. His stubbled jaw rubbed against her flesh adding another layer of pleasure. One of her hands snaked up to hold onto his head, her nails scraping gently against his scalp, spurring him on. She couldn't help but bite her lower lip stifling a scream as his lips travelled back up her jaw. She turned her head, her eyes still closed as she kissed him passionately, her hands slipping to cup his face before travelling to his shoulders. Their tongues dueled, as his thrusts started to pick up the pace.

She moved her legs wrapping them loosely over his hips, causing the angle to change and him to slip in deeper. "Felicity," he groaned. He pushed his arms under her shoulders, his fingers threading through her hair. She bowed her back off the bed, her hard nipples brushing against his chest, heightening every sensation as she met his every thrust.

Her hands scratched at his sides as she gasped, "Oh, Oliver…"

Instantly she felt his hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes to see his staring right back at her. She gasped at the primal look on his face, but the love and hunger in his eyes kept hers glued to his. His thrusts sped up the moment their eyes locked, and she felt a growl rumble up deep from within his chest.

"Don't look away," he mumbled against her lips, as he kissed them taking her bottom lip in between his. He thrust even harder causing her head to lean back a little but she never left his eyes. "I want to see you come undone, all of you," he whispered and she could do nothing but whimper in response as his thrusts started to lose rhyme.

She didn't even think as she moved her hips, thrusting harder against him. She could feel him pushing harder against her, his pelvic bone pressing against her clit. Her mouth fell open as her heart hammered, and the pleasure started to build higher and higher. She could feel herself rushing towards the edge, and she was more than ready to pull Oliver over with her. She was getting lost in the black of his pupils blown from passion, but the sliver of blue sparkled with so much emotion. She lifted her legs wrapping them around his hips and pulled him closer.

He gasped, his eyes still never wavering from hers and suddenly the whole world fell away. She felt him twitch inside her, and that was it. Her orgasm rushed through her, her walls pulsated around him as she pulled him even closer as his own release spilled inside of her.

"Oliver…" she whimpered gently touching her lips to his.

"Felicity," he replied in kind, his thumb coming up to stroke her lip as his hips finally stilled. The press of him fully inside her caused another mini orgasm, and her legs shook around him. His eyes widened at the clear shock of having caused that as her legs fell to his sides, and she lifted her hand to his face cupping his cheek.

"You're so beautiful," he said with a soft smile, his lust filled eyes slowly faded back to his normal eye colour.

"As are you," she whispered. "Body, mind, soul and all."

He smiled pressing his forehead to hers, pecking her lips gently as he remained staring into her eyes, but it felt like he was staring right into her soul, and at the same time baring his own to her. "God, I love you," he stated and she smiled brightly.

"I love you too," she replied shifting her hips slightly and she could feel Oliver twitching inside her.

He groaned his eyes finally closing, and his jaw clenched. "If you continue that we'll be ready for round two soon."

"Oh I'm more than ready," she answered rocking her hips again. He growled in response wrapping his arms around her back and rolling over, until his back hit the mattress and she was on top of him.

"Well then, we better get started," he replied grabbing her face and kissing her hard.


	3. Chapter 3: Taste

**Authors Note:** **This is my third prompt for the Olicity Hiatus-Fic-A-Thon organised by thebookjumper . This is my one-shot version, and this is smutty NSFW! So I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

Oliver shifted slightly as he felt something warm and slightly damp being pressed against the nape of his neck. His sleep frazzled brain couldn't quite understand what was happening as he lay practically face down on the pillow and mattress. He felt whatever was touching him move from his flesh before gently moving slightly lower down his spine. He cracked open an eye to see the soft light of the early morning filtering through the loft curtains. He blinked several times as he felt the touch again, this time press into the middle of his spine. He didn't move as he started to realise that the feeling was Felicity's luscious lips pressing open mouthed kisses down his spine. He relaxed knowing it was her. Her hair brushed against his skin too which with her lips caused him to shiver.

He didn't move, merely opening his eyes fully, letting himself just get lost in her touch. He could feel her tongue peak out clearly tasting his flesh as she moved from him once more. He gasped when her tongue ran up one of the many scars on his back, the sensual nature in which she caressed his skin made it hard for him not to squirm. Her teeth scraped gently from one scar before she met one of his newest ones. She was so gentle with her kiss, before pressing lots of soft ones all around the arrow wound that had healed months ago. She pressed a trail of kisses down his side, pushing her breasts into his back and he couldn't help the moan that slipped passed his own lips.

She licked around the brand of the arrow head, all of her touches feeling like she was trying to heal him, to take away pain from long ago, not realising her presence in his life did that daily. The scratch of her nails down his side brought his attention back as he felt her lips smirking against his skin. She continued to move lower, her lips pressing against the burn at the base of his spine which was more sensitive than he realised as she rasped her teeth against it. Her tongue immediately lavishing the sting away as he moved his hips slightly, the growing pleasure becoming harder and harder to ignore.

"Felicity!" he moaned in shock as he felt her teeth sink into one of his ass cheeks before she kissed the spot hard.

"Just showing my appreciation to your ass, as you do mine," she replied, the humour in her tone completely infectious as he chuckled in response. "Roll over," she urged pulling at his hips. He didn't even hesitate as he followed her instructions, he turned laying flat on his back. He couldn't hide the fact he was clearly turned on with his massive erection twitching near his abdomen, so he didn't bother to.

He looked at her, her eyes were roaming his form. He could see they were completely blown as it felt like she was caressing his body without even touching him. He watched as her tongue peeked out dampening her lips as her eyes focused in on his dick, before she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and moaned lowly. Her eyes shot up to his, and the hunger and passion was impossible to hide as her cheeks flushed and her chest fell and rose rapidly. She didn't break eye contact as she moved from his side to kneeling in between his slightly parted legs, the sheets haphazardly thrown to the bottom of the bed. He couldn't look away as she hovered over him, a sultry smirk gracing her features before she leant forward and licked at his abs. He couldn't help it as they automatically contracted under the sensual lapping of her tongue following their shape. Her lips and face avoided his cock as it twitched happily beside her cheek. He threw his head back unable to look at her, as his pleasure notched up a level. He took a few deep breathes as the licks started to turn into kisses and she travelled up passed his navel.

He could feel her hovering over him, as if debating what to do next. "Felicity," he whimpered opening his eyes to look at her. She was staring at him, her eyes looking a little sad as she leant forward and pressed several kisses onto the small scar in the centre of his chest. The scar that nearly parted them, the one that over 2 years ago could have killed him.

"I love you," she whispered right into that scar, and he remembered, remembering her as clear as day. Instantly he reached out for her cheek, he pushed her hair behind her ear smiling brightly at her, trying to reassure her that all of this was in the past. She smiled back with a nod, before winking at him as she bent down and bit lightly on his nipple.

"Felicity," he growled his hand slipping back to the sheets before he fisted them. Her tongue started rubbing gently against his nipple, causing his legs to twitch and his cock to pulse. He couldn't believe the sheer pleasure her warm mouth was inciting on his body, without even so much as breathing on his dick, let alone touching it. She kissed across his sternum over to his burnt bratva tattoo. She kissed around the marred flesh, taking her time before she ever so tenderly placed a kiss to the centre.

"You're so goddamn strong Oliver," she whispered when he looked at her. " .strong." She repeated, kissing near his heart between each word.

"Just like you," he whispered back smiling.

"You're so freaking gorgeous," she practically purred as she dragged her lips across to his opposite nipple.

Instantly the pleasure rushed through his veins hitting his dick. "Oh Felicity…" he moaned and she started to kiss back down his body. Her teeth grazing his hip bone before biting and sucking lightly there. He couldn't help but wiggle at the pure pleasure strumming through his body, and at the knowledge she had marked him just like he enjoyed marking her.

"God you just taste so you," she mumbled. "Salty, and sweaty, a hint of leather and just you."

"I want to taste you," he whimpered in response.

She shook her head. "Not today mister," she replied with a cheeky grin as she moved her lips from his hip, shuffling slightly further down the bed so she was level with his dick. She leant forward slowly, placing a kiss to his balls before dragging her tongue up the full length of his shaft. She stopped before placing a kiss to his leaking tip, his precum sticking to her lips. He glanced up to see her swiping her tongue over them, humming as the taste hit her.

"Felicity… please."

"You taste so good," she whined leaning forward. "I'm going to taste all of you."

"Yes…" he shouted as she sucked his tip into her mouth. He closed his eyes letting the sensations overtake him. Her tongue swirled around his head, cleaning and tasting all the precum he could produce. He couldn't help it as he thrust his hips forward deeper into her mouth and her teeth scraped against his shaft. He gasped, the sensation pleasurable beyond everything else. She hollowed out her cheeks taking more of him, and he thrust shallowly starting to lose control. His hand threaded into her hair and when her nose touched his pelvic bone, and his cock brushed past the back of her throat his eyes shot open as he looked at her. One hand was resting on his thigh as the other was between her legs pleasuring herself.

A strangled half growl and half moan escaped him at the sight that met his eyes. He thrust harder in response, causing her eyes to widen and she sucked as her throat constricted around him. "Oh fuck! Felicity…" he moaned loudly as he noticed her fingers started to speed up as they were buried deep inside herself. She pulled back slowly, bobbing up and down on his cock matching her fingers. He couldn't look away, as the whole scene in front of him caused him to go rushing to the edge. She swallowed his cock once more, pushing all the way forward, moaning around him as she did. Then her hands started to cradle his balls and she swallowed hard again. He could feel his spine tingling as his hips rocked against her face.

"Felicity I'm gonna-" she pressed herself impossibly closer and that triggered his orgasm. He practically exploded inside her, load after load emptying down her throat and all she did was stare at him swallowing everything he gave her. Her hand in between her legs started to slow down as her body shook, clearly from her own release. She moaned loudly as she came around him, her fingers still inside her and his cock twitching in her mouth. He slipped from the warm confines of her lips as she fell down onto him, both completely trying to recover from their releases as they panted heavily.

"That was fucking hot," she grumbled, her breath fanning out over his damp cock causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Oh it was more than that," he answered reaching down and pulling her up his body. She moved her hand out from between her thighs as she snuggled into his side and instantly Oliver grabbed her wrist.

"Oliver?" she questioned as he pulled her fingers to his face. He ran them over his lips, her juices coating them as he watched her eyes darkening. He licked his lips savouring the tangy, yet sweet taste of pure Felicity.

"I want to taste at least a little of you," he replied before taking her fingers into his mouth. He sucked and licked them slowly, and he could feel her squirming against his side. Her juices rubbing against his hip, against the mark she made there and he groaned.

"Oliver…" she whimpered and instantly he looked at her. "God," she moaned, her hips bucking.

"I could taste you every day. I could live between your thighs," he answered watching her lip quiver.

"I could live between yours," she replied. "Maybe next time in the Mayor's office, me under your desk."

Oliver instantly pictured it, unable to hide the groan. "Fuck," he replied finally pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was heated, and passionate both able to taste the other and themselves. Both getting completely and utterly lost in the moment.

"We need to sleep," he answered pulling back.

"But…" she whined.

"I know," he replied with a sigh. "But we have an early start."

"Fine," she grumbled.

"But I wouldn't say no to you visiting me at the office," he added, "and maybe I can return the favour next time. You sprawled out on the desk as I sit in my office chair eating you out."  
He could feel the moan in her chest rumble through to his. "God yes," she replied breathlessly.

"Well until tomorrow," he answered kissing her on the forehead.

"Until tomorrow," she replied a yawn escaping her as she snuggled into his side.


	4. Chapter 4: At Odds

**Authors Note:** **This is my fourth prompt for the Olicity Hiatus-Fic-A-Thon organised by thebookjumper. This is my one-shot version, and this is smutty NSFW! It is also AU this time, and as I won't have time to get onto my laptop to post tomorrow this is an early present for  lou-lou26 HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! Enjoy! **

**Summary:** Felicity is no longer Overwatch since the world basically fell apart and without her team, she makes a stand, but what happens when someone from her past comes to stop her interference. (Kind Of Apocalyptic AU :P)

* * *

The world as she knew it was falling apart, or rather had fell apart. The wrong people had gotten into power, and her city had been left to burn as an example of how wrong it could all go, if it weren't for their powerful leaders. She knew the only way to defeat such evil was to take a stand, to fight back but that was easier said than done. The people of the city had turned on one another, the police force completely ineffective, as criminals and crime skyrocketed. So as a result the people in the rest of the world had fallen into line. They followed like sheep, too scared to do anything apart from a handful of people in the resistance, one that she was a part of.

She had used her computer skills at first, aiding those she loved outside of her city, Star City. She had helped the rebellion gain key information, kept them hidden and joined many together, but it was not enough. She needed to make a bigger stand, one that would get her noticed. So she trained herself, in the shadows and darkness, she spent a year improving herself before she donned her mask and Ghost Fox Goddess was born.

She used all her skills to show the world she could take a stand, she helped the people of Star City, she protected them. She recorded and distributed what she did for months. She took down criminal after criminal, the police force started to take a stand and the people started to support her.

Word of her heroism spread, not only in the city but around the world. More people fought back, more people joined the rebellion and the powers that be were starting to lose control, so they did the only thing that they could. After several failed attempts, they sent him. Their best man, to end her and end this. She knew they'd send him eventually, running out of options with all the other teams they had sent, he appeared to be their only and last choice. The Green Arrow.

* * *

That was how they'd ended up here, in an abandoned building she would never forget. He hadn't managed to get near her yet. He had aimed an arrow or two, that she barely evaded and got knocked off her feet with an explosive one. But she had been toying with him, trying to lead him away from the moonlight into the darker corners of the building, the ones unseen by anyone.

"Give this up goddess," he shouted, his voice hidden by the modulator. "You can't keep this up forever, one way or another this ends tonight."

She pressed herself against the column, steadying her breathing as she tried desperately to hear his movements. For a man his size he was light footed. She listened intently before she heard the way his bow snapped as it released an arrow. She ducked instantly, at the same time tossing a throwing star in the direction that the sound had come from. She felt a shiver run down her spine when the arrow embedded itself in the wall where her head had been mere seconds ago.

"You missed me," she stated using her own modulator. She looked up to where she had thrown her blade. He wasn't there anymore, and she felt her body tightened. She jumped to her feet heading for the door to the even darker corridor. She didn't need to glance back to know he was following her, but she did it anyway. He was impressive, the green leather pulled on every single one of his muscles making him look even deadlier. She slammed the door shut behind her, pulling all various abandoned pieces of furniture in the way. She knew it wouldn't stop him, and probably not really slow him down, as he'd agilely jump them.

She knew he'd catch her. She wasn't any match for him, not really, but she needed to get to the room at the end of the corridor, to where it had all began. She noted the fallen beam in front of her and instantly dropped to her knees sliding underneath it. Her purple leather jacket splayed out behind her and as she leant fully back she could see him close behind. She jumped up to her feet, but before she could fully reach the door she felt something pulling her back. She turned to see him grasping the very edge of her jacket. She tried to pull free, but his grip merely tightened. She took a deep breath, before she threw her leg backwards. Her heeled foot collided with his jaw causing his hold to slip, and she ran for the door, only glancing back to see him rubbing a hand over his face.

The instant she stepped into the room, she stilled. The low glow of her various computers made the room bright, the natural light blocked out with a blackout blind. She steeled her spine making sure her hood covered her face as he stepped into the room bow drawn.

"This is over," he answered. "Just give yourself up."

"If I do that they'll kill me," she replied raising her arms up in a fighting stance.

"They won't," he answered.

She laughed dryly. "Do you really believe that? Or do you tell yourself that to stop the reality of the pain?" She could see his jaw tense under his hood.

"It is not that simple," he replied sharply.

"Oh please," she answered pushing him.

"You have no idea what it's like," he spat out. "I have to do this."

"No, they make you think you have to do this. But you don't," she answered, still holding her stance. "I don't want to fight you."

He threw his bow to the floor with a clatter. "Sadly, we have no choice, not anymore." He threw himself forward, his strength not a match to her speed. She ducked under his arm landing a hit to his stomach which seemed to cause him no pain. He responded in kind throwing a punch which she blocked with her forearm, but he blocked her retaliation easily.

"There is always a choice," she said through clenched teeth using all her strength to push him away, but it wasn't enough. He barely even took a step back. "There is always another way," she said spinning on her heels.

Instantly he grasped her pulling her back against his warm chest as he held a small pocket arrow to her throat. The tip jabbing into her skin. "I knew someone who used to say that," he growled next to her ear. "But she paid the ultimate price for it."

"Did she really?" she offered, no longer fighting back and stilling completely in his arms.

"Just shut up," he said clearly struggling with her words.

"If you're going to kill me, you should at least look me in the eyes," she replied, ignoring him.

"I'll do what I please," he answered holding her tighter.

"Is this what you do to survive now?" she asked unable to hide the sadness, even with the modulator. She could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly against her spine. "I mean, you weren't like this before-"

"You do not know the monster I am," he replied evenly.

"You could never be monster," she whispered.

He pressed the blade a little harder, a drop of blood running down her skin. "I am," he answered darkly. "I've killed hundreds in the name of our leaders, I've tortured lesser people than yourself for information-"

"I'm not scared to die," she replied. "Nor would I ever talk if you tortured me."

"You're a fool," he answered with a shake of his head. His arm started to tighten even harder around her waist, making it slightly harder for her to breath. "If you don't tell us everything, I'll just slit your throat."

"Then do it," she answered. "If this is the way it's going to end, it only seems fitting to be you." She let that statement hang in the air, let the silence drag out. "Just do it, Oliver." Instantly he froze, she felt his chest ceased and his muscles tense. "What did you just call me?" he asked.

"Oliver, it's your name."

"No, I am The Green Arrow," he growled.

"That might be the persona you give yourself to distance yourself from it all, but I know you Oliver. I know the real you."

"No, that man died a long time ago," he answered. "He died when he lost everything, everyone… and only the monster was left!" he shouted.

"But you didn't lose everything," she whispered. She fidgeted hitting the modulator button in her sleeve. "You didn't lose me," she stated plainly using her own voice, letting him hear her emotions. She felt him take a shaky breath, his arms dropping instantly from her as he spun her around.

She looked up into his blue eyes, even under his hood and behind his mask the shock couldn't be hidden. Tentatively he raised his hand to her face, his finger trailing over the contours of her mask, before he slowly moved to her hood pushing it down. He gasped unable to hide his emotions. "Felicity," he said in complete awe.

"You're alive," he whispered and she watched his eyes flicker to her purple lips before back to her eyes.

She reached her hand up pulling his hood down too, both wearing their gear in the office that started it all. She placed her hand over his heart, feeling it thundering under her palm. The adrenaline in their systems buzzing around the room. She knew she had lots of questions to answer, as did he but all that mattered in that moment was them. Both of them alive, both here, together.

Abruptly he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her impossibly close. He shoved a hand into her black hair, deepening the kiss. It was all teeth clanging, tongues caressing, and lips smacking as the passion built. When they both pulled back for air Felicity gasped, lolling her head back on a low moan. Olivers hand in her hair slipped as her black wig fell from her head and her blonde hair cascaded around her. She chuckled as she watched him toss it somewhere and his lips landed on her neck, kissing and licking where he had marked her earlier, clearly trying to fix it.

"Oliver," she moaned threading her fingers through his hair. His beard was longer than it had been, as it tickled against her soft skin. His hands were pulling at the buckle around her waist, opening it haphazardly as she pulled the zipper of his jacket down. They pulled apart both breathing deeply as they each pulled their own jackets off leaving them to fall to the floor in a pile. Oliver stood there shirtless whilst Felicity had a black T-shirt on, he stepped forward his eyes never leaving hers as he grabbed the edge of her shirt lifting it over her head and tossing it to join her wig.

His eyes roamed her body, it was obvious he was noting the many scars that now littered her body. The scratches and scrapes from months of crime fighting, but his eyes stopped on the sword wound in the centre of her chest, pretty much mimicking his own from years earlier. She could see the pain, hurt and memory as clear as day on his face. She needed to comfort him, she needed to take that away.

She reached behind herself unclasping her bra as he stepped forward and lifted her. Their lips met once more, in another heated kiss as she pressed her breasts against the hard planes of his chest. She moaned into his mouth at the delicious friction over her sensitive nipples. Her legs wrapped around his hips just before he pressed her back into the wall. She could feel the his bulge even through both layers of their pants, and her hips moved of their own accord.

"Oh god, Felicity," he mumbled pulling back. He pressed his forehead to hers, just staring into her eyes so intently, it made her heart hammer even more. He pinned her even more fully into the wall, her back bowed causing her to press her hips even more against him. He growled in response, his hand running down her side as his lips latched onto her neck. He brushed the side of her breast causing a shiver to run down her spine, before dragging his hand slowly lower and lower until he splayed it across her abdomen. She could feel his fingers twitching before he moved them to undo her pants button and zipper.

"Oliver…" she whimpered as he forced his hand into the small space between them and into her pants. She bucked against him when his middle finger dragged up her slit.

"You're so wet… you're just sooo… alive," he mumbled against her neck before he started to suck on her pulse point. She threw her head back, it clunked a little on the wall but didn't stop her as he pushed a finger inside her. Her walls pulsated around him, and she craved him desperately.

"Oliver, god… I need you…" she moaned as he pumped two fingers inside her and she screamed.

"I've missed this, I've missed you…" he answered working her over even harder. He pushed his palm hard against her clit as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her.

She gasped for air, her whole body shaking completely lost in the pleasure she hadn't felt so long now. "Oliver," she moaned. "Oliver. Oliver. Oliver," she repeated his names as she clamped her walls around him, unable to stop the orgasm that was edging quickly to its peak. He bit down on her neck as he curled his fingers inside her, rubbing her g spot, as he pressed on her clit. The world around her fell apart, leaving only her and him, as blinding pleasure crashed over her in wave after wave. She could feel her juices coating his fingers as he never stopped. When her body finally stopped shaking from the force of her orgasm, he licked and kissed the clear mark he had left on her neck. His hand pulled out of her pants, but his, now even more apparent, bulge pressed squarely against her and she gasped breathlessly.

"Need you inside me… now," she whispered into his ear before pulling his head back up to her lips so she could kiss him.

She unwrapped her legs, sliding down his body slowly, letting him feel everyone one of her curves and she smiled as he moaned into the kiss. "Felicity…" he whispered softly against her lips. Her hands found his pants buckle, undoing it easily before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. His strong hands grasped her hips where he yanked her leather pants and panties down. A trail of her juices ran down her thighs from the soaked garments, as his lips kissed down her body. First between her breasts, slowly dragging his lips down, pressing a kiss to her scar, before her pants reached her feet and he stood again removing his own pants as she kicked off her boots, and removed all remaining clothing.

When she finally looked at him again, his cock was stood to attention, his eyes completely blown as they roamed all over her body with a hunger of that of a starved man. She gasped as she practically ran at him, she kissed him deeply as she wrapped a single leg around his hip, and he grasped it in his large palm.

"Take me," she whimpered against his lips and he growled. He lifted her completely up, before he slowly lowered himself onto the floor, until his back was flat against it. She could feel his rock hard abs underneath her, as his cock twitched against her ass.

"Felicity," he whined as her hands caressed his torso, her hips rocked of their own accord covering him in her wetness and he groaned loudly. She lifted herself slowly scooting down, she reached for his cock teasingly rubbing his tip over her entrance. "Fuck!" he swore loudly, throwing his arm over his eyes, his fist clenched as he struggled with his control.

"Yes please," she whispered as she placed him at her entrance and slowly sank down. Both of them moaned as she took him as far as possible. She stared down at him as he moved his hands to her hips, the hunger still present but there was now a softness shining through as she began to rise. She placed a hand to his chest for balance, before sinking back down again, this time adding a twist to her hips and he whimpered.

Instantly he sat up, his lips wrapping around her nipple. She grounded down onto him and he bit her. She moaned, her hands threading in his her once more as she rocked against him. He thrust a little as he moved his lips to her other nipple, and her walls clamped around him. She could feel him twitching, feel her juices coating them both as the ridges of his shaft rubbed against her delicate walls. She gasped as the tip of his tongue licked her nipple before he pulled back, and in the blink of an eye he flipped them. Her back landing on the floor as he slipped in impossibly further thrusting in hard. She couldn't hold back the scream, as he began to thrust and thrust.

"God I love you," he shouted out just before he kissed her hard. Their tongues caressed, as his hips pressed against her clit and she panted heavily as he sucked on her bottom lip. She tried to keep up with him, but with every thrust she was starting to lose control as it seemed he was too.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips as he stared at her. Then it all slowed down, it didn't matter that the world was ending. It didn't matter they were on the dirty floor of her old office. All that mattered was this moment. Instantaneously her walls clamped around him as his cock pulsated deep inside her. He pushed in further, rocking his hips unable to move as the pleasure was clear as day on his face. Felicity screamed as his release triggered her own. It felt like her heart was going to burst out her chest, as pleasure coursed through her veins. Every nerve felt like it was on fire as Oliver continued to pulse inside her warm sex. She felt him shifting them, without slipping out of her, he rolled onto his back and she collapsed basically on to his chest as their legs and lower half remained connected.

"How is this fucking possible?" he asked tears in his eyes as he caressed the hair off her face. "I watched them ram that blade through your chest. I watched our whole team crumble before my eyes."

"Our team is stronger than you think," she answered running a hand over his heart. "Lyla saved me, she has Diggle too."

"But… they disbanded and killed all ARGUS agents."

"We both know the Diggles are a stubborn family," she replied.

"But why are you alone now?"

"They needed to leave, I stayed to save our city, to save you," she answered. "I've been helping from behind the scenes, but it wasn't enough to get to you."

"What about the rest of the team?" he asked. "They took Thea to keep me in line."

"I know," she answered sadly. "They're all over the place, helping the resistance, building it."

"But you're here alone, risking your life," he said in disbelief.

"I'm at home," she answered. "I've been waiting for my husband to come home," she clarified with a smile.

He gave her a tearful smile before a frown appeared on his brow. "This makes things more complicated, you know?"

"Probably, but we're together again. We'll find another way, and we have you on the inside now," she replied placing a kiss to his chest.

"It isn't that simple," he responded, completely and utterly concerned.

"No, but we'll figure it out like we always do," she urged. "We're a team Oliver and you have all of us now."

"I know. But can we just stay here for a little while longer and pretend that the outside world isn't a mess?"

"Of course we can," she answered linking her hand with his over his heart. "We're just a husband and wife, together again."


	5. Chapter 5: Out of Place

**Authors Note:** This is my fifth prompt for the Olicity Hiatus-Fic-A-Thon organised by  thebookjumper. This is my one-shot version. Now a few words, as with these versions they are SMUTTY, they are NSFW! So fair warning there but also, this one is really personal (not the smut :P), this is me basically baring my soul to you guys... so I am unbelievably nervous about this and after a really bad couple of weeks, a lot of feelings which I wish I could turn off, this was the only place my muse went for this one. I apologise in advance if I upset anyone, or if it offends but truthfully this is the most real piece (other than the smut :P) that is really too close to home. So I'm gonna post this and run away, enjoy x

 **Summary:** **After an embarrassing event, 18 year old Felicity battles with her insecurities with help from her best friends older brother, who happens to also be the man she's had a crush on for years.**

* * *

Felicity pressed her back against the wall, her knees were pulled up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them, her whole body dripping wet. She cried softly into the darkness, unable to stop the ache deep in her chest.

She shouldn't have come to this party. She shouldn't have dressed up. She should have listened to those voices in her head, that said this was all a bad idea.  
She didn't belong here, she wasn't one of the rich kids, she was one of the smart ones and that made her an outcast. That made her an easy target for all the cruel arrogant people out there.

She closed her eyes trying to drown out all the words going around and around in her head. Years of torment, years of abuse, years of insecurities all building into this moment.

 _"You're ugly."  
_

 _"You're fat! You're like a beached whale!"  
_

 _"You're not good enough to be here with us."  
_

 _"You're the frigid bitch of a slut mother."  
_

 _"You're a freak!"  
_

 _"You'll never be good enough."  
_

 _"No one could ever love you."  
_

 _"Why don't you just die?"  
_

 _"Nobody wants you here!"  
_

 _"Really you think that's flattering? It looks like something my grandma would wear."  
_

 _"You're just a tease."  
_

 _"You're a skank from Vegas. Go back where you belong."  
_

 _"You'll never amount to anything. No one will ever love you like me."  
_

 _"No one will ever look after you like I do."  
_

 _"You're just an ungrateful bitch!"_

She took a shaky breath, her lungs barely moving at the sheer weight of all those words. She knew she was smart, and logically, all those words were from equally insecure people but it hurt. It felt like someone had taken a blade right to her heart. That they had exposed all her raw nerves, all her being, all her insecurities, flaws and imperfections, for the world to see and make fun of.

She hadn't been enough for her father, and he had left her. Her mother couldn't cope with her, and had bungled her off to a private school the other side of the country. She was bullied from the start, only maintaining a few friendships before having her first love. A first love that turned out to be monstrous, who put her down constantly and used her, who even became the biggest bully of all after they broke up. Who spread lies and rumours, who broke her spirit, who was ruthless.  
She took deep breaths trying to calm herself. She knew this was from bottling up her emotions, she knew she was being illogical, yet the pain and tears wouldn't ease. She sobbed trying to remain quiet, knowing her friends would probably be looking for her as word spread of Cooper throwing her into the pool. She heard the main door to the room open, and then a soft side light came on as it spilled into her hiding space from under the door.

"Felicity?" Thea's voice called.

"I don't think she's in here," Caitlin said softly.

"I can't believe your brother shut the party down so quickly," Sara added.

"Well it's Felicity," Thea answered. "We all know how he really feels about her."

Felicity frowned, holding her breath to stop her sobs. She didn't understand what that was meant to mean. It was no secret she had a longtime crush on Oliver but he didn't like her, not like that. She was his baby sister's dorky friend, yeh they spoke, they were comfy and they spent time together but it wasn't anything more than an awkward friendship.

"Come on, she could be anywhere around the mansion," Caitlin added.

She heard a few more footsteps before a deep voice boomed. "Everyone's gone now," Oliver said sharply. "Who's the brainiac who decided to invite Felicity's ex boyfriend?"

"We didn't," Thea answered. "She's my best friend I wouldn't do that!"

"No but you let this party get out of hand!" he snapped. "God if I hadn't come in when I had, I dread to think what could have happened here."

"You're not gonna tell mom and dad?" she asked meekly.

"No, but you will be cleaning the house in the morning Thea."

"But-"

"No buts, it's a good job they're on vacation," he grumbled.

"What about Felicity? We need to find her," Thea insisted.

"I'll sort Felicity," he replied with anger.

"But we don't know where she is."

"I might have an idea or two. I'll sort this," he answered. "Now would probably be the time for you lot to go to bed."

"But it's Felicity..." she insisted once more.

"I know," he snapped angrily. "And I will find her, I will make sure she is okay, and I will take care of her." His voice seemed to soften as she heard him take a few steps forward. "I promise you, Thea," he added and Felicity felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Okay, but if you can't find her-"

"I will, even if it takes me all night," he replied instantly, and she could hear the small gasp from Caitlin and Sara. "So please, go to bed. I promise I'll look after her."

"Okay," Thea answered. Without another word being said, she heard the 3 leave the room, then heard him closing the door behind them before locking it.

"Felicity?" he called softly. "You can come out now." She didn't move an inch, she seemed to be frozen in place. She heard his steps come closer, could see his shadow under the door as he slowly opened it. The moment his eyes landed on hers he was on his knees by her side. "Hey," he whispered his hands held up to touch her, but stopping. "Are you okay?" he asked looking her up and down. She knew she had soaked his carpet in the walk in closet, knew she looked like a drown rat and as his eyes landed on hers she couldn't stop the sob that escaped her. Without even a beat passing he pressed his back into the wall beside her, wrapping his large muscular arm around her and pulling her into his side. He was warm, and safe, and she was a mess. He said nothing as he literally let her cry into his white dress shirt. He'd clearly been working late at QC, and she was now ruining his suit.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled between tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he answered. "God you're so strong Felicity. So so much stronger than you believe." She heard the words, but they didn't sink in.

"So strong I'm in your closet crying."

"No, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make it your fault," he answered. His free hand reaching up to push the wet strands of hair out of her face so he could cup her cheek. "You've been keeping so much inside of you, so much pain and I wished you'd talked to me. I wish you'd told me about Cooper, how he really treated you, how all these scumbags at school have treated you."

"Oliver..." she whimpered, her bottom lip quivering.

"No, okay? You can not believe what they say, what they've said."

"But they're only saying the truth," she mumbled her eyes dropping down, and she felt Oliver tense beside her.

"You really believe that?" he asked sounding even more angry.

"I'm not enough for people," she said trying to hide the crack in her voice. "God I wore a dress, then got shoved into a pool for refusing to sleep with my... with Cooper. All because I never dressed like that for him." She sobbed unable to meet his eyes.

"No," he snapped. "Those people are not enough for you. God Felicity you're just... you're so smart... you're going to MIT and I promise, I swear to you it will be different there. They will be more your people than those immature idiots in your class."

"But I'll still be the same."

"No you won't, you will grow and change. We all do. But all those fundamental things that make you, you, they will be there." She didn't answer as his thumb rubbed over her cheekbone and she met his gaze. "Your brilliant mind and brain, your wit, your smile, your gorgeous eyes that sparkle when you talk about what you love, your crazy computer skills, your kindness, your strength and your big heart."

"You have to say that because you're my best friends brother."

"That's probably why I shouldn't say it," he answered with a shrug, but he didn't let her go. "I have no idea what's going on in your head, I have no idea what all these years have done to your confidence, to your self esteem but Felicity, to me you're beautiful, here, now, in whatever and whenever, just the way you are."

She gasped looking up at him with a stunned expression. "I am wet through, I probably have frizzy hair and makeup running down my face. The dress is clinging to all my fat-"

"No, that dress is clinging to your curves," he emphasised, squeezing her hip. "And as I said beautiful."

She blinked, still not able to hear it. "I don't believe you," she mumbled. Oliver was lifting her head up to his as he leant forward and placed a tender kiss to her lips. She felt a buzz and warmth spread over her skin, something she'd never felt before raced over her as she pressed into the kiss and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Felicity," Oliver gasped as he slowly pulled back, placing his forehead to hers, his hand unmoving on her cheeks. "You're cold," he mumbled.

"I'm fine."

"We need to warm you up, we need to get you out of these wet clothes," he added and her eyes widened. "Not like that," he groaned. "Not that I don't want to but god this is... all happening so quickly." She merely nodded in understanding, her breathing come out a little quicker. She was about to get to her feet when somehow Oliver managed to scoop her up in his arms and stand, all before walking into the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck staring at him, and easily feeling the muscles she'd seen him working out several times. He came to a stop in the middle of the room, placing her feet first to the floor but staying close to her, practically wrapping his body around hers.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked as she finally started to process what he had said.

"You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen Felicity," he answered, slowly walking her towards the large shower.

"I doubt that," she replied when he stepped away from her to turn on the spray allowing it to heat up.

"What do I need to do to make you believe me?" he asked asked grabbing onto her cheeks to stare right into her soul. She could see his eyes had grown darker, that his shirt and suit were damp from where she had been pressed against him and she wanted to groan.

"I don't know," she answered honestly and before she could think more he kissed her hard. This time he slipped a hand into her hair, the other falling to her hip. He kissed her passionately, deepening it as he ran his tongue over her lips and she moaned into his mouth. Their tongues caressed as Felicity's hand flew to his belt buckle. One hand feeling his slight hardness whilst the other struggled with the clasp.

"Felicity," he growled as she cupped him a little harder. "God, I need... I want to make you feel good," he added pulling back from her, making sure her hands left his body.

"Then don't stop," she whimpered.

"I don't want this to be something you'll regret, because I could never regret you Felicity," he answered. "I need you to know this isn't a one time thing for me, I want to make you feel good all the time." She moaned a little at his words, searching his eyes and face for any tell that this was a lie, that this was more than she currently could comprehend. "You mean too much to me to fuck this all up."

"I... I want you," she answered. "God for so long," she admitted feeling a little bolder at Oliver's admission. His face lit up brightly as he stepped toward her, capturing her lips once more. This time he shrugged off his jacket letting it fall, before he made to lift her dress. It clung to her body like a second skin, and he had to use a little force to lift it. He pulled away from her lips but did not break eye contact as he pulled the soaking material over her head.

She shivered, instantly wrapping her arms around herself acutely aware of her many faults. The voices from earlier started to return before he placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"You're beautiful," he told her with wide eyes. "Absolutely stunning." His hand gently stroked up and down her arm, soothing her mind and body in a way she didn't know was possible. "Listen, if you don't want me to do anything then as soon as you say stop, it stops. I want to take care of you, I want to show you what you mean to me, what you should mean to those stupid idiots... I want to bloody worship you."

She swallowed thickly unable to find the words as his eyes glanced down to see the tops of her breasts rising and falling rapidly under her arms. His head leant forward and he placed an open mouthed kiss to the top of each breast and she gasped. "Oliver... yes... I need you," she whined.

"No you don't need me, I need you," he answered kissing up her neck, slowly her arms fell to her sides. He didn't stop his hands sliding to her shoulders, and ever so slowly pulling each strap off each one. He kissed to behind her ear, where he grazed his teeth and her legs shook.

"Oliver," she whined, her hands going out to fist his shirt. Slowly he placed kisses back down her throat, traveling down her shoulder and then to her breast. His tongue licked just on the edge of the material of her cup before he pulled it down with his teeth. She gasped, her back arching to press into him as he sucked gently on her hardened nipple. His hand came up to palm the other one as her shaky hands started to undo his shirt buttons.

He reached a hand behind her, skilfully unclasping her bra. He pulled the material, and she let it slip off her arms before she returned to undoing his buttons. His hands ran down her sides as he kept his eyes glued to hers. Her hands froze as his fingers pushed under the lacy thong at each of her hips.

"Oliver," she whimpered again as she felt him push the material down. His hands slipping a little further down her thighs, but his eyes never wavered from hers as she felt the material falling from her legs. She stepped out of it as Oliver took a step back, his eyes starting from the tips of her toes moving upwards. She kept her legs closed, fidgeting awkwardly under his gaze, unable to hide her large thighs, and curved stomach, unable to hide her fat and stretch marks. She tilted her head down as Oliver literally ripped his shirt off himself.

"You have absolutely no idea what you do to me," he said and that caught her attention.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't need to hide from me, god you're stunning," he answered, his eyes darker than before with his pupils blown completely. He unbuckled his pants, pushing them down pulling his shoes and socks off. He stood there in his boxers, the tented front not even discreet as he just looked at her. "This is what you do to a real man, Felicity." He gently took her hand and placed it on his chest. "This is what a real man feels like, this is a man who respects you, who likes you exactly as you are and wants you so bad it hurts."

"Really?" she mumbled.

"Yes," he whispered as she trailed her hand lower. She couldn't help herself. God she had wanted to touch Oliver for so long, not in her wildest dreams at it ever felt like this, had it ever been like this. The voices, the party they all felt like a bad dream as she let herself get lost in this moment with a man who clearly liked her more than she had thought. She rubbed her finger under the band of his boxers, letting it dip in his hips before she pressed her hand in and her fingers grazed the base of his shaft. He growled and practically jumped her. His hands wrapped around her as he kissed her hard. She could feel the passion and hunger in the way he nipped at her bottom lip. He slowly directed them into the shower without even pulling his lips from hers. He pushed them both under the stream of hot water, goosebumps erupted over her skin from his touch and heat.

"Felicity," he whispered as he pulled back. She gasped at the way he looked at her. His eyes were full of a hunger she had never seen, half lidded from passion with a hint of a sparkle of something she hadn't even seen before in a man's gaze. She swallowed hard as he reached out to hold her face, a gorgeous smile pulling on his lips before he leant down placing the tenderest of kisses to her lips.

"Your boxers," she breathed out when they pulled apart.

He chuckled. "They don't matter," he answered as he looked down at the soaked garment. She watched in fascination as the water cascaded down his chest, it ran down all of his planes running into every crevice and she couldn't look away as he pushed his boxers down. She gasped as his erection sprang free and he kicked the garment into a corner.

"Oh god..." she whimpered unable stop from licking her lips as he twitched to her response. She felt heat rushing through her body, the chill from the pool long forgotten.

"Let me take care of you," Oliver whispered as he squeezed his body wash onto his loofah before ever so steadily turning her. The water sprayed against her sensitive chest, running over her breasts as he began rubbing nimbly over her back. She sighed and moaned as he gently caressed her body. Starting slowly with her shoulders, moving down the curve of her spine before pressing harder into her bottom.

"Your ass is magnificent," he whispered into her ear as she felt his chest rub against her soapy back.

"Oliver..." she whimpered.

"It's just so delectable, so peachy... god I could touch it all the time. Grab it when I thrust into you from behind." She whined as he squeezed the loofah under her ass cheeks letting the soapy water run down the backs of her thighs and calves. He span her around quickly, his chest speckled with soap bubbles as he moved the loofah to her breasts. "Such pert little things."

"Little..." she answered sadly.

"Just the right size to fit in my palms," he declared with a smirk as he did just that. Her mouth fell open as he squeezed one breast, her nipple rolled between his fingers as he circled the other with the loofah. She pressed into him letting the water spray over her back.

"Ohhhhh..."

"I can draw pleasure from your palm sized breasts..." He slowly moved the loofah between her breasts rubbing over her sides and stomach. "So much skin to taste, so much to touch."

"Littered in blemishes and stretch marks," she answered meekly. "And I don't have a flat stomach."

He stared hard at her, pressing his hand to her stomach caressing the skin. "Feels pretty flat to me," he mumbled as she panted. "You feel pretty fucking perfect. Everyone has marks, and I want to get to know every part of your body." She shuddered as he placed a hand on her hip whilst he continued to clean her body. "Your hips are amazing to hold on to, to draw you closer. To sway in your sexy clothes. Your thighs are strong and steady to wrap around me, to hold me and secure me in your embrace..." She could feel her body humming from his words, from the gentle touches. She wanted to believe me, she desperately did and in that moment, in this bubble she did. She let his words and actions of reassurance soothe her tattered soul, even if it meant nothing, even if it was a one time deal.

"Oliver... please." She wasn't sure what she was pleading for, but she could feel the pulsing heat at her core getting unbearable as water ran over her sensitive skin.

"Felicity," he said her name so tenderly she looked up to see him staring down at her with half lidded eyes. "God you're just... you're amazing."

"Please..." she repeated beginning to move her legs just to get some relief. Instantly Oliver reacted, he gently pushed her out the stream of water, her back hitting the cold tiled wall. She arch her back right at the moment he dropped the loofah and cupped her sex. "Ohhhh," she moaned as he pressed his palm against her. He ran a finger up her slit.

"You're fucking dripping," he growled. "You... you're wet for me?" he asked and for the first time that night Felicity tilted her head looking up at him in awe because he sound so unsure of himself.

"For you, god yes for you," she breathed out unable to stop her hips from undulating against his palm. His eyes widened in a stunned expression. "I... I've liked you for so long... I can't... I can't believe this is happening. Me and you, it's... it was... unthinkable-"

Her words died on her lips as he pushed a finger inside her entrance at the same time he captured her lips. She moaned into his mouth as he thrust 2 fingers in and out of her, his tongue swept in caressing hers as her hands moved up his body wrapping around his neck.

"We're not unthinkable," Oliver whispered against her lips as he continued to finger fuck her to oblivion. "Me and you, we're thinkable... very thinkable but god nothing is as good as the real thing." And that made her pant more as it hit her square in the chest that Oliver thought of them. Though of her like this.

"Ohhhh Oliver," she moaned when he curled his fingers pressing right on her g spot. She could feel her legs shaking, her walls pulsing around his fingers but he never stopped. Her vision started to white out, but she looked up to see his dark eyes staring at her. They were a vision to behold as he pushed her higher and higher, her juices gushing from her as he played her body to perfection.

"Felicity..." he mumbled against her lips as she felt his erection press against her hip. Drips of precum stuck to her as he was clearly as aroused as her.

" .please," she repeated like a chant as he pressed his thumb to her clit and curled his fingers leaving them rubbing right against her g spot. He didn't thrust instead rubbing furiously before suddenly the world stopped. Pleasure exploded out of her very being like nothing she had ever felt before. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs, the shower the only thing drowning her words out as her walls clamped around his fingers holding him in place as he continued to stroke her. She could feel her legs shaking as the pleasure rushed around her system leaving her feeling content and satisfied. Oliver slowly pulled his hand from between her legs, pressing his body against hers so her legs wouldn't give out as he practically held her up. She could feel his dick twitching between them as it pressed against her abdomen.

"So fucking beautiful, I wish you could see your face when you come undone because god that will never leave me," he said placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Let me take care of you," she whimpered.

"No," he replied. "No, tonight is to show you how amazing you are, how much you and your body can drive a man crazy."

"Then let me help you," she whispered in response reaching down to stroke his length and he groaned at the contact.

"I don't want this to be meaningless," he whimpered. "I want... god I just... I don't want it to be a fuck," he added. "But I don't wanna put you under any pressure."

She said nothing as she lifted her leg up, wrapping it high on his side and his cocks slid between her thighs. "Oh..." she whined as the head brushed over her clit before rubbing through her release. "You... don't... you can just do this," she whimpered. "You don't have to be inside me." Slowly she let her leg drop, his cock trapped between her thighs but pressed right up to her slit. He couldn't penetrate her but she could feel her juices running over his length, she looked up at him as she gasped.

"You're… god you're fucking incredible for someone of 18," he mumbled as he thrust his hips. She squeezed her thighs together replicating the pulsing of her walls. He was pressed so close to her clit she squirmed with every thrust he made, which only caused him to moan more. His mouth dropped to her neck where he sucked tenderly and her hand reached for his ass spurring him on.

"God Oliver…" she whined as she could feel him so close yet so far. She wanted him, but god knows they had already taken this far tonight and she hadn't even processed everything yet.

"Need you to know…" he panted out right beside her ear which each thrust of his hips. " .beautiful. .you. Have for so long." Her eyes widened her hands moving to his hips, her nails biting into his skin as she started to press further into him and he groaned loudly. She could see he was struggling to remain in control, his hips started to thrust erratically and he twisted his hips slightly changing the pressure. But she could see him start to fall apart at the seams. A glazed pleasurable look fell on his face as she felt his cock twitching uncontrollably as he came all over the wall, her ass, her thighs. She gasped as she felt her juices mixing with his release as he continued to thrust. He leant forward pressing his hips and pelvis right into her, rocking as he did so. She had been so engrossed with his pleasure she hadn't realised how close she was again, until he hit her clit and another mini orgasm rocked through her body as she threw her head back.

She sighed in contentment as she watched Oliver clean them both. She watched as he shut off the now cooling shower, before wrapping them both in a giant fluffy towel. She didn't even think as he dried them both as they were practically pressed together and she said nothing as he pulled her very naked body onto his equally naked one as they fell into his bed. She curled into his side, her head resting on chest where she could hear his heart thundering beneath her ear.

"Oliver?" she whispered and he looked down at her as she glanced up.

"Yes baby," he asked.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He frowned down at her, as his hand came up to run his fingers through her still wet hair. "You have nothing to thank me for."

"You took care of me… you shut the party down. You're here," she answered swallowing hard from his gentle touch.

"Felicity, I need you to listen. I have watched you turn from that shy, twig of a teenage into this curvaceous woman. I watched how badly you were bullied and how one boy torn down all the confidence you'd be building. The truth is Felicity," he swallowed glancing up before continuing, "I really like you-"

"You do?" she whispered in amazement.

"Yes," he replied with no waver in his conviction as his cheeks flushed slightly from his admission. "But…"

And there it was. The self doubt came flooding back, she wasn't good enough, she didn't belong in Oliver's bed. She didn't belong here.

"Hey," he said softly breaking her train of thought as he cupped her face. She knew she'd tensed up but all she wanted was to put some distance between them now. "No, don't go. Please listen." She stopped fidgeting but didn't look up. His thumb caressed her cheekbone as he continued. "I don't want your value, your worth to be built around my praise alone. You need to grow, and gain your confidence, because the woman in my arms is sexy, a genius, beautiful… remarkable in every way and I want her to realise that herself." She finally looked up at him, he was smiling sadly down at her.

"Oliver?" she whispered.

"It breaks my heart that you can't see the amazing woman I can," he answered sadly. "Which is why I have to do this."

She frowned deeply as his eyes seemed to shine with tears. "Do what?" she asked.

"I want you, so bad. I want to be with you in literally every sense, I want us. God I should have told you before Cooper, before he got in your head. But I also want you to be happy with yourself." He licked his lip glancing up and she could feel his heart beating erratically. "You need to go to MIT without anything holding you back or distracting you."

"What are you saying?" she asked as his hand slipped from her face, and she cupped his instead so he stared at her as he spoke.

"That I don't want to affect the most vital time in your life. I want you to go out and experience every aspect of college. You do not need to worry about me here."

"Oh," she answered sadly.

"Please, please don't think that I don't want to be with you god I'm struggling now not to find a reason to move there with you."

That made her eyes widen as she let those words sink over her. "You… you are…"

"God Felicity… I'm falling for you so bad," he answered as her own heart hammered in her chest. "And I will wait, I will wait for those 3 years, I will wait here and I will be there for you regardless of anything, no matter what. I am a text, a call away. But I will let you make all the decisions. If you want me, us to try or not. If you want to leave here and pretend none of this happened, if you want to move to MIT and forget me completely. Or if you want to come back for the winter and summer breaks and see how it goes… or maybe you'll meet a guy, a guy more your speed, more your intelligence and you don't need me."

She watched the sadness flicker over his face. "I don't want to pretend this didn't happen," she replied, instantly his eyes snapped to hers. They sparkled as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I want… I want to try this."

"No, not right now, not after what you've been through." This time she was the one with an ache in her chest. "No, I want you to go to MIT without worrying about me. You are a free agent to do who, and what you wish."

"But what about you?" she asked.

"I'll be here," he said with determination.

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Felicity, I have had my fair share of the ladies over the years. If you want that at MIT I won't get in the way and as for me, I haven't been with anyone for over a year anyway." Her eyes widened at his admission. "After our talk, after that night on the sofa watching the movie where you fell asleep leaning into me-"

"God I drooled on you," she groaned and he chuckled.

"No I just realised, I… I didn't want anyone else touching your spot," he replied with a shrug, like those words weren't a big deal at all.

"Oh."

"So yeh, I'll wait. I'll take all my directions from you, everything you decide but for tonight, will you stay here with me?"

"Why?"

"Because you leave for MIT in a few days, and I just want to memorise your whole body," he whispered.  
She felt her chest rise and fall a little more rapidly. "Yeh," she breathed out wanting to do exactly the same thing as her hand fell to his chest tracing imaginary patterns.

"But first we need a little sleep." She nodded into his chest as he leant over her turning off the light.

The darkness surrounded her once more, but this time the voices seemed quieter as she wrapped herself in Oliver. He placed a soft kiss to her hair, his arms banded around her. She felt at peace, she felt safe. Her mind calmed completely as she realised that her own insecurities were playing with her mind making it all worse. Despite everything Oliver had touched and caressed her, liking her regardless of her flaws and imperfections. He didn't believe those voices in her head, he didn't care what those people thought and he most definitely wasn't like Cooper or her father. She relaxed more into his side, allowing her tired body and active mind to calm. She knew she had to try to ignore those voices now. She knew regardless if her and Oliver became something more, which she did hope for, that he had helped her tonight, helped her realise she was worth so much more. That her flaws were a part of her, and that she could change things. She could take back control. She knew now she was the real one in charge of her life, not those bad voices, not those horrid thoughts but her. She might take awhile to truly love herself, to not look and see only the imperfections. But she knew now she was on the right path, and regardless of anything the man by her side was the one that had helped her to see that.


	6. Chapter 6: Unintentional Discovery

**Authors Note:** This is my sixth prompt for the Olicity Hiatus-Fic-A-Thon organised by  thebookjumper This is my one-shot version. Now a few words, as with these versions they are SMUTTY, they are NSFW! This one I oddly had a lot of fun with :P so I hope you enjoy it too!

 **Summary:** Oliver Queen, CEO realises how much he needs his EA, Felicity Smoak in his life after one crazy moment.

* * *

Oliver glanced out the floor to ceiling windows beside his desk. The dark of night had drawn in and the lights of the busy city below had come to life. He sighed as he turned slowly back to his computer. To the untrained eye anyone would think Oliver had been working late, as he sometimes did these days, but to those closest to him, they'd realise he wasn't even doing any work at all. He was merely sat there lost in his thoughts, lost in the discoveries not only had he unintentionally found out today but the implications of them. He glanced over to the paper that sat on his desk, one he hadn't touched since she placed it there. He swallowed hard as he let the small groan escape his lips. He let his shoulders sag as he leant his elbows onto the desk and dropped his head into his hands.

 _He loved her._

That was the truth. He, Oliver Queen, was in love with his friend, his confidant, his saviour, his EA. She was hired straight out of college by his mother, because of his lack of commitment to the business. He went from EA to EA, he bedded half of them, and with his stupid boyish antics, forced the other half to leave.

She had seen the boy he was, hell she even stood up to him repeatedly, scolding him, and helped to shape him into the man he was today, but most importantly she'd stayed. Yet not once had he thought about her in that way. He'd seen her beauty grow, seen her change from the shy young lady who wore panda flats and cardigans, into the headstrong woman who wore smart dresses and skirts.

Many a person had commented on her short skirts, and heels, many commented on her growing beauty and it was as if Oliver had been blinded to it all. Until today. He knew she'd grown, he knew she'd changed, just as he did, but it truly hit him all at once earlier.

He groaned loudly pushing his palms into his eyes. He'd grown closer to Felicity, he knew her likes and dislikes, just as she did his. But that was because they had worked together closely for so long, wasn't it?

Who was he kidding. He had always been drawn to her, always wanted to help her, wanted to know her and he had. For 3 years he had become close to her like no other woman in his life. He knew she was driven, knew she was a genius too smart to be his EA and should be running the IT department by now, hell she could easily run the company, and take his position. But he had royally fucked it up. The one person he wanted in his life, no, needed in his life he had managed to push away. He was such an idiot.

 _He was in love with Felicity Smoak._

And all he could picture was her kiss swollen lips, and her beard burnt skin. All he could see was her face blown in ecstasy from him giving her pleasure. But then he pictured those years of laughter, those years of happy and proud smiles she'd given him. He saw the times he held her when she was upset, of times he slept on her sofa after a particular gruelling time at work, how she bit her lip nervously when she had suggestions or when her eyes flared with heat when she stood up to him. He was absolutely screwed. He was in love with his EA and she'd just walked out of his life forever. He span around from his desk, leaning against his office chair. He closed his eyes the day replaying in his mind.

* * *

 _It had started like any other, meeting after meeting. Felicity sat and took notes whilst Oliver listen to the propositions nodding when he needed to, and asking all the right questions. They'd done it all day, until it was lunch time. Felicity was taking a longer lunch than usual, she did it occasionally when she had personal errands to run. But she'd been cagey when he asked about it. She'd rambled nervously, and couldn't even look him in the eye._

 _So he did the only sane thing, he'd used their phone tracking app to see what she was up to. He was expecting a doctor's appointment, explaining the awkwardness but he was surprised to see she was at a restaurant. One not even that far from QC. So he decided he was going to eat out too which he regretted the moment he stepped inside._

 _His stomach dropped when he saw her talking with Ray Palmer. His heart pounded and his head spun because why was his EA meeting with a rival company's CEO. He didn't even acknowledge the hostess as he made a beeline straight towards their table._

 _"So Felicity, if you joined Palmer Tech, I'd be more than willing to personally oversee your trainin-" Ray stopped dead when he came to stand beside them._

 _"Oliver?" Felicity whispered. Her face unable to hide her shock. "What-what are you doing here?" she asked in utter bewilderment._

 _"Well I was just wondering the same thing about you, myself to be honest," he replied sharply._

 _"Oliver, we're just having lunch," Ray replied with a charming smile, one he wanted to rip right off his face._

 _"Raymond," Oliver responded with a nod. "Well a date should be taken out of company time," he added, shooting a look at Felicity whose gaze was down, her cheeks flushed red._

 _"This isn't a date," she mumbled looking up to see that people were looking at the scene he was causing._

 _"Oh? Well, why is my EA at lunch with a rival CEO? Or have I missed something?" he snapped._

 _Instantly Felicity was up on her feet, her embarrassment turning into pure rage. "Get out now," she said sternly but only loud enough for him to hear. "This is my personal time. Leave now or I will make your whole life a living hell." He was about to speak, about to argue when he saw her spine straighten. "You know what I can do." And he did, he'd seen her behind a computer. Seen how she could find dirt on anyone, and how easily it would be to spread that, to destroy a person's whole life._

 _"Fine," he replied. "But we will be discussing this at the office."_

 _"Fine," she responded crossing her arms over her chest. He could see that flare in her eyes, the flare that told him he'd made a grave mistake but he was too angry to care._

* * *

 _Oliver paced in front of his desk. It had been exactly 34 minutes since he stepped out the restaurant, and his temper had only gotten worse. He was absolutely seething. He couldn't describe the pain he felt at the thought that Felicity could betray him in that way. That she would leave him._

 _"OLIVER JONAS QUEEN!" He heard her shout long before he saw her. He stopped pacing instead turning towards her readying for an argument. "How dare you show me up like that? You followed me didn't you?" she accused as she stepped right into his personal space._

 _"I merely wanted something to eat," he stated matter of factly. "But don't turn this on me Felicity. You were meeting with Palmer. You were the one keeping secrets."_  
 _"It was one goddamn meeting Oliver! And this," she gestured manically at him, "is exactly why I said nothing!"_

 _"You want to leave? Is that what this is?" he snapped._

 _"Maybe," she answered with a frown before she finally looked up at him. "Yes, I dunno. But what if I did? What if I wanted to go?" she asked standing up straighter._

 _"Then just go," he stated in pure anger._

 _"Is that it? Is that all these 3 years have meant to you?" she asked, the anger still simmering in her blue eyes._

 _"Well I think you sneaking off with Palmer answers that question."_

 _"You're such a goddamn idiot," she shouted. "It was just one conversation! You know-you have known from the beginning I wanted to be more than an EA, Oliver!"_

 _He let the hurt take over as he just spoke without thought. "But sneaking off behind my back, not even having the decency to say it to my face? God you want to leave QC, leave me so badly you don't even talk to me!" He tried to hide his hurt but it just came flowing out. "I mean so little to you, after everything we've been through, you can't even speak to me." He couldn't control his voice as he avoided her gaze, feeling too vulnerable in that moment._

 _"Oliver," she whispered. "You mean," she swallowed as his eyes met hers, "so much to me." He watched as her eyes flickered to his lips, and her tongue peeked out to run over her bottom lip. He heard the words, he felt his heart hammering and before he even had time to think he grasped her tightly, pulling her towards him._

 _He leant down, his lips a hair's breadth away from hers as he mumbled. "Felicity." Immediately she pushed up on her toes, the space between them gone as her arms looped around his neck. She kissed him hard, her tongue running over his lips seeking his. He responded in kind as he deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue sensually against hers which caused a moan to escape from the back of her throat. He walked them backwards till the backs of his legs hit his desk. He groaned into her mouth. His hands skimmed over her skirt to her ass before he squeezed her cheeks. She moaned pulling away from his lips but pressing further into him. He couldn't hide his prominent bulge in his pants, and he didn't want to. He leant over the desk hitting a button, instantly the glass partition frosted, and the doors locked. She looked up at him with wide eyes._

 _"No interruptions," he mumbled before he started to place kisses on her jaw. Her hands pushed under the material of his jacket, trying to remove it. He stepped from the desk, taking her with him. He slowly removed his hands from her to allow his jacket to drop to the floor. Instantly his hands fell to her hips pulling her pretty white blouse from out her skirt. She always kept the top 2 buttons of her top open, her breasts not visible, clearly to keep her professional look but the skin there was teasing nonetheless. So Oliver leant down and placed a kiss to her chest as his hands moved to the buttons. He slowly popped each one, as her fingers threaded through his hair. He kissed each patch of skin that became visible, before he stopped at her belly button. Instead he leant back up, his eyes focusing in on her chest. Her bra held her in place but the tops of her breasts were noticeable in whatever bra this was. He placed open mouthed kisses to the skin on each._

 _"Oliver," she whined holding his head tighter to her skin. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer himself. He groaned as his nose nudged her cup out of the way slightly and her rosy nipple became glaring to his hungry eyes. He stuck the tip of his tongue out rubbing it in circles. "Oh god… OLIVER," she moaned loudly, her back arching and he couldn't help but smirk into her skin. He moved them with a practised ease, his lips never leaving her skin. Until his calves hit the sofa on the other side of his office. He pulled away from her nipple with a wet pop as he dropped onto the sofa. He sat watching her. Her eyes had darkened, her skirt was untouched, her shirt was open, her chest heaving with her rapid breathing, one breast was practically out of her bra, her hair looked a little messed but her lips were swollen and he'd never seen anything so beautiful._

 _"Felicity," he whispered her name like a plea as his hands grasped her hips pulling her forward. She looked down at him, chewing her bottom lip. She opened her legs as wide as she could lifting one leg to straddle him._

 _"I don't want a quick fuck in your office," she whimpered as she kissed his lips again. He ran his hands down her body, the smooth skin of her thighs so tantalising as he pushed the skirt up her legs. The material was tight and resistant but from his rough touch he managed to bunch it all at her waist before he pulled her into his lap. She straddled him, a leg on either side of his hips._

 _"No, but we can have some fun," he answered grasping her hips and pulling her down. Instantly her core rubbed against his bulge which caused her to gasp. "Oh Oliver… yes!" she exclaimed, her hips started to rock over him as she sort all the friction she could._

 _"God Felicity," he groaned in response as he could feel her wetness seeping through the layer of clothes, which only turned him on further. She latched her lips onto his, one hand pulled his shirt out so she could sneak a hand under it and rub at his abs. The other hand ended up on his face, her fingers scratching at his stubble before threading into his hair. He pulled away as she panted on top of him._

 _He was so lost in pleasure, so lost in the feel of her he didn't realise how close to his own release he was until she started to moan his name loudly and he could feel his cock twitching in response. He wanted to bury himself inside her, feel her walls pulsate around him and milk everything from him. That thought alone caused him to groan, so he planted his feet and started to thrust up as she ground down._

 _"OLIVER!" she screamed in complete awe. Her eyes had blown completely, and if he'd taken time to think he'd have realised that they were dry humping like a couple of teenagers but truthfully that didn't matter. He grasped her hips moving her more quickly to match his thrusts and he could see her starting to shake. He knew she was close, but truthfully he was too. So he leant forward using his teeth to pull her breast fully free from the cup. Then he licked at her nipple which made her hips rock harder against him. He groaned against her skin._

 _"Oliver, oliver, Oliver," she chanted, her hands both now on his head. He glanced up briefly her eyes were closed and head thrown back, completely lost in the moment of passion and lust. He could feel she was so close, the heat and juices coming from her were startling._

 _"Mine," he growled possessively before leaning forward and biting hard into the side of her breast. She screamed in response as he sucked and licked at the mark he'd created. Her hips moved uncontrollably before he felt her legs tighten around him. He could feel his pants getting soaked from her release. She was rocking, her face had a look a sheer pleasure and with several more thrusts up, which caused her to whimper, he came in his pants._

 _"Did you just… in your pants?" she asked in utter wonder._

 _"Yeh," He answered as she practically collapsed into his arms. They stayed there several more minutes, his hand trailed up and down her covered spine as both tried to get their breathing under control. He felt her suddenly stiffen in his arms, felt her whole body freeze as she pulled up and off him slowly._

 _"I need to get back to work," she said absently as she tried to pull her skirt down._

 _"You don't have to," he answered. Her eyes instantly landed on his crotch, and her cheeks flushed. He frowned glancing down to see the dark grey material was very clearly stained. "I have spare pants," he replied with an absent wave of his hand._ _"Here let me help you," he offered leaning out with his arms stretched to help pull her skirt down._

 _"No, no it's fine I got this," she mumbled, almost falling backwards to get away from him._

 _He frowned at her as he got to his feet. She still didn't look at him. "Hey, talk to me," he whispered stepping closer. "I don't regret this, if that's what you think."_

 _That caught her attention. "Do you regret this?"_

 _"It depends what this is," she answered wrapping her open shirt around herself._

 _"Whatever you want it to be," he replied with his usual smirk and her reaction was instantaneous. Her head dropped as she tried to mask her sadness and hurt. "Hey, I don't want to put any pressure on you," he quickly clarified, trying once more to grab her._

 _"It's fine, Oliver," she answered holding a hand up. "This doesn't change anything," she mumbled._

 _His heart stopped beating as he looked at her. "You're still leaving me?" he whispered in sudden realisation._

 _"Oliver, let me get cleaned up and we can talk," she replied._

 _"What's to talk about?" he replied in clear hurt and anger. "You're leaving, there's nothing more to discuss." She looked up at him, and he had to turn away from her instead walking towards his desk. "You can use my bathroom first," he offered._

 _"Okay," she replied walking straight passed him and into his ensuite._

 _Oliver didn't even glance in her direction when he returned, he merely took his spare suit and got changed. He didn't let himself think, he didn't let himself feel as he came back outside. He froze when he saw her typing away at her desk, the frosted glass now clear, and his office door open. He pulled his eyes away from her, and stalked back to his own desk throwing himself into the stack of paperwork he knew needed doing._

* * *

 _"Aren't you leaving?" Felicity asked nervously as she walked his office._

 _He took a glance up to see the sun was starting to set. "I'm just going to finish this paperwork off," he answered with a shrug turning back to it._

 _"Well, I-I just," he heard her take a deep breath, "take care of yourself Oliver. Don't spend all night here," she replied anxiously._

 _He finally looked up at her. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, as she held onto a piece of paper tightly. She placed it face down onto his desk. "What's that?"_

 _"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's… it's my resignation. I can help you find a replacement, I can-"_

 _He raised his hand which stopped her ramble. "It's fine, Felicity. You don't even need to work your notice."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Good luck," he replied turning back to his papers, pressing a few keys on his keyboard too._

 _"Thanks," she mumbled. It was clear the hurt he was causing her, but honestly the pain he felt was startling and he wasn't sure how to behave, or react to this whole situation. He heard her as she turned and walked out his office. She never looked back, and Oliver finally let himself feel everything._

* * *

That had been hours ago. He should have got himself up and dragged himself home. But he didn't want to, because the moment he got up and read her letter, it would all be real. Which meant she had left him to go to Palmer Tech.

"Oliver?" He shook his head, he was now hallucinating her voice too. "Oliver?" He slowly opened his eyes, and turned with a groan. "Are you okay? Security called me, you've been up here for hours."

"Oh, I'm fine," he answered as he took in her appearance. She was dressed in what looked like her pyjamas with a jacket over the top.

"They called me, said that they'd got no answer on the phone, and when they came to check on you, you seemed spaced out."

"I was just thinking," he answered. "It's fine, you don't need to be here, Felicity."

Her eyes glanced at her resignation on his desk. "You didn't read it did you?" She nodded her head at it.

"I-No, I couldn't bring myself to read it," he admitted, swallowing hard.

"Why?" she asked, timidly stepping towards him.

"Because then it would mean that it was all real. That you were leaving me," he replied honestly. "And I'm not ready to lose you yet."

"You'll never lose me Oliver," she answered.

"Well I think I already did after what happened today." He gestured over to the couch, and her cheeks flushed instantly.

"No, believe me that made the decision actually easier for me."

He frowned. "It was that bad, aye?" he asked, trying to joke but it didn't come out that way.

"No, I realised how much I actually wanted you. How much I wanted more than this, more than just EA and boss."

"I-I could have given you more, I want more with you, Felicity. God I just want to be with you. It took today to make me realise, I'm in love with you," he breathed out and she froze in place. "But I know that doesn't change anything, I don't expect it to-"

"Usually I'm the one talking like that," she teased her eyes sparkling with pure joy. She picked up the letter. "Read it Oliver." She handed it to him.

 _Dear Mr Queen,_

 _It is with my deepest regret, I inform you I will be resigning my post as Executive Assistant to you. However I will not be leaving the company. Mr Steele thought that I was better suited within the IT department where I will be deputy head, with the purpose of becoming head of department when Mr Wilson retires shortly.  
I'm sorry for all the confusion. _

_Yours  
Miss Smoak  
_

"I could not talk to you about this due to legal reasons, reasons that we complicated this afternoon," she said when he finally looked up at her. "Walter made the offer, he said due to our closeness it wouldn't be seen well y the board, but after today I'd say we might need to talk to HR." She laughed a little.

"I didn't have any idea," he answered in disbelief.

"That was the idea," she replied. "I was going to tell you properly today, but Ray got wind of it and I didn't want you to find out from him."

"Which was why you had dinner?"

"Yes, I was telling him to keep it a secret, which is when he offered me to be VP of Palmer Tech."

"He did?" he asked.

"Yes, but I would never leave you Oliver," she answered with a quake in her voice. "I'd never do that, not with how much we've grown together."

"I don't want to hold you back," he replied instantly.

"You aren't. I promise, because I'm in love with you too," she admitted, suddenly looking nervous. "And I kind of want to be with you, always," she added chewing her bottom lip. Instantly he was on his feet, he rushed around to her and pulled her in for a scorching kiss. He practically hauled her into his chest, unable to stop kissing her until the need for oxygen became too much. He slowly pulled away placing several smaller kisses to her lips. He finally opened his eyes to see her looking at him with just pure joy, passion and, dare he say it, love.

"Always," he repeated with a smile.

"See we should have spoken earlier," she teased, as he slowly let her feet reach the floor again.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, we were both angry and it was clear all those years of tension sort of exploded." He laughed at her then. "Go to dinner with me?" he asked.

"Oliver, I'm in my pyjamas," she responded.

"I know, we can get takeout tonight but I want to take you on a proper date," he replied.

"Okay," she answered with a bright grin. "And you can stay over, if you want?" she offered.

"Always," he replied leaning in for one last kiss before taking her hand and heading out the office towards their future.


	7. Chapter 7: Comfort

**Authors Note:** **This is my seventh prompt for the Olicity Hiatus-Fic-A-Thon organised by thebookjumper This is my one-shot version. Now a few words, as with these versions they are SMUTTY, they are NSFW! I feel this one isn't my best, I'm having a bad time lately, so it's affected my writing, so I apologise. All mistakes are mine but I hope you enjoy x**

 **Summary:** Post 5x23. Felicity comforts Oliver after a nightmare.

* * *

Felicity was fiercely independent. She was her own person and growing up with only her mother, she had to learn to rely on herself. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy the comfort of others. She, like anyone, enjoyed to be uplifted, to have someone to hold, someone to confide in. But what she enjoyed even more, was being their for others. It came naturally. She felt better by lifting those around her, by trying to be the light they needed. But she knew she was not perfect, she had flaws, her own darkness, which is why she loved Oliver Queen as fiercely as her own independence. The man had been through 10 years of hell, and hopefully her presence in the last 5 had at least helped a little.

That's why after everything that happened, everything with Chase and the Island, she knew that he was reliving these events in his dreams. She knew that her presence had calmed those terrible nightmares years ago, but after they broke up, after all this, somewhere they had begun again.  
She was awoken to the sound of sobs, and the coolness of an empty bed. She sat up in the moonlight lit room, glancing around. She saw him, his tall bulky frame pushed into a corner as he wrapped himself up into a tight ball. She had seen this a handful of times before. It had taken him months on their road trip to allow her to see him at his most vulnerable, to see the man she loved, the man who was so strong around everyone, break before her. And truthfully she loved him all the more for it.

She wasn't sure what the problem was this time, it could be anything. It could be something he had done on his time away, Hong Kong, Russia, Lian Yu, Nanda Parbat or even what he'd done here in Star City. Or it could be what others had done to him, the torture, the pain, the deaths. His mom, Tommy, Sara, Thea, Laurel, his father, and all the faces she didn't know from his time away. It could even be what Chase had done to them, the loses he thought he'd suffered and the ones he actually had.

Another choked out sob stopped her train of thought as she slowly got off the bed and crawled towards him. "Oliver, baby," she whispered edging slowly closer, making sure he was fully with her.

"Felicity," he choked out.

"I'm here," she whispered placing a hand on his arm. "I'm right here."

His reaction was instantaneous he opened his arms wrapping himself around her. She knew he was using her for comfort, and she knew where this would lead but she would do anything for him, especially when he was like this, trapped in his own horrible memories. He held her tightly, his face buried in the crook of her neck. The rain was beating on the window beside them, she could feel his racing heart beat wildly against her chest. She crawled between his legs as they parted for her. She tried to wrap herself around him as much as he was her. She wanted him to feel the warmth of her skin. The beating of her own heart. She needed him to feel her alive and well, feel not only her but her love for him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her skin. She could feel his tears falling onto her skin.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, baby," she replied as she skimmed a hand through his hair. "I'm here, I'm right here and I love you." She felt his lips tremble against her skin as another sob shook his large frame. She leant down placing a soft kiss to his shoulder. She continued to kiss the skin she could reach, pressing her chest further into his. She could feel his heart starting to calm down, feel the hold of his hands start to lessen. "I love you, Oliver," she whispered right into his ear. "I love you with all that I am."

"I love you too," he mumbled before his lips brushed ever so gently against her neck. She couldn't help the shudder that overtook her body. His hand slipped to the base of her spine, slowly rubbing the sensitive skin there through her silk nightgown.

"Oliver," she moaned lowly as she threw her head back. His lips moved to her throat and he kissed from her chin right to her collar bone. She felt the scrape of his teeth as he moved the full length of it. He quickly pulled her closer, her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her soundly. She could still feel the linger of pain and anguish in his body, but she opened up for him, willing him to feel everything. His tongue ever so tenderly caressed her own but she bit down causing him to gasp. So she pulled on his bottom lip before kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Felicity," he whispered staring up at her. His eyes were blown but the sadness in them still made her own soul ache.

"Take me, Oliver," she whispered into his ear. "I'm yours. Always." She felt the shiver run down his spine as his hands moved to her ass and thighs. He lifted her at the same time as he managed to haul himself up. She was still surprised by his sheer strength as he stood up straight whilst carrying her. Her nightgown was now bunched up around her waist as she wrapped her legs freely around him. With no underwear on she ground against his abs, unable to help herself at the feeling of his solid muscles rubbing deliciously against her.

"Felicity," he moaned. She looked down at him as she pulled her nightgown up and over her head, tossing it into the corner of the room. His eyes shone with so much love, she felt her heart was going to leap out her chest. "So beautiful," he said before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking tenderly. Her hips had a mind of their own as they bucked thanks to his ministrations. She moaned louder as her core rubbed her juices against his abs.

"Oliver, please," she whimpered as her fingers threaded through his hair. He released her nipple with a wet pop, holding her one handedly as he pushed his boxers down his hips. He shimmied out of them, letting them drop to the floor before he stepped out of them fully. Felicity jiggled slightly until she slid a little further down his body. She could feel his now prominent erection rubbing against her.

"Felicity…" he whined as his hips thrust against her. One of his hands squeezed her ass cheek as the other was pressed against her back pulling her impossibly close.

"I need you, hon," she said placing a soft kiss to his lips. "And you need this too."

He couldn't speak only nodding as she reached down and placed him at her entrance. She nodded at him as she ran a hand up his chest. He thrust in with one sudden movement. "Felicity," he whimpered.

"It's okay," she replied, encouragingly wrapping her arms even tighter around his neck. She wrapped her legs tighter around his hips too, as he walked towards the bed before he pressed them into the mattress. He shimmied them up the bed without even moving from out of her but it made them both moan. She used her legs and arms to try to pull him down, so she was full wrapped around him.

"I'll crush-"

"No you won't," she answered with determination. He dropped his weight cautiously down onto her, his arms slipping under her shoulders as he thrust so slowly into her. She gasped as he moved, each thrust so slow yet so deep. She opened her legs a little wider allowing him to slide even further inside, which only caused them both to moan more. Felicity let one of her hands run up and down his back tenderly as the other stayed around his neck. She didn't want him to rush, didn't need him too. She just wanted him to feel all the love and pleasure he was giving her in that moment, and feel all that she was giving him too. She looked up into his open eyes as his thrusts started to quicken slightly. They shone brightly, the fear finally gone with only love, lust and pleasure remaining.

"God, I love you," he whispered breathily.

"Yes… yes…" She nodded, her back arching as he started to grind his hips with every thrust, right against her clit. "Love-love you too," she screamed out as her nails dug into his back. Oliver's hips started to quicken as her moans grew louder. She arched her back trying to meet him thrust for thrust. She tried to give him everything. Her walls squeezed him as he started to lose his rhythm.

"Oliver," she moaned in his ear, spurring him on.

Instantly his eyes locked onto hers, his fingers tangled in her hair as he leant forward and kissed her hard. Stars exploded behind her eyes, her legs shook around him as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. The pleasure radiated from her as she screamed into his mouth. Her walls convulsed, trying to keep him inside as he thrust a few more times. She felt him press into her completely as his own orgasm hit him. She felt his cock pulsating and twitching inside her as he gasped for breath. His own release caused a mini orgasm to rock through her veins, a sated warmth spread through her as he started to press soft kisses to her neck.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

She reached for his face pulling him level with hers. "You never have to thank me for that, I want you to always find comfort in my arms, my touch…" She smirked a little. "In me," she teased lifting her hips which caused his jaw to clench.

"Felicity," he groaned, pressing his hips down which caused her to gasp.

"I love you Oliver, the good and the bad, hard times and the easy. I'm right here." She tapped his heart. "And this is the man I love, right here, flaws and all."

"Flaws and all," he repeated mindlessly.

"All of you," she added, giving him a beaming smile. He smiled back at her before he rolled them over, both groaning when his half hard cock slipped out of her.

"I love all of you too," he answered kissing her softly.

"Good because we really need to plan the wedding again," she replied leaning on his chest and letting their fingers link together.

"Yes, we do Miss Smoak," he replied with a beaming grin staring down at the ring on her finger.

"But first, a shower," she answered rolling off the bed, trying to pull him with her.

"No," he groaned.

"Yes, but I didn't say we couldn't have a little more fun first," she replied with a smirk. Her hand trailed down his chest, her fingers feather light moving over his shaft unable to stop the groan at the feeling of their mixed releases.

"God I really do love you," he said pulling from her touch and standing up. She laughed before he stepped up behind her pressing his chest to her back, his hands running up her sides and cupping her breasts.

"Good because I love you too," she replied as he walked them into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8: One More Time

**Authors Note:** **This is my seventh prompt for the Olicity Hiatus-Fic-A-Thon organised by thebookjumper This is my one-shot version. Now a few words, as with these versions they are SMUTTY, they are NSFW! Be warned I just got super smutty for this, I just wrote. I'm not feeling too well so all mistakes are mine but yes, enjoy some nice hot smut.. **

**Summary:** Post 5x23. Oliver and Felicity share a night alone.

* * *

A simple kiss was all it had taken. A press of lips to lips had escalated dramatically. All the sexual tension and longing had exploded the moment they had gotten some alone time. They had of course made love since they started dating again, they'd kissed and got lost in each other all the whilst dealing with the fall out of Lian Yu. But this night was different. This night there was no bad guy to catch, no nightmares to fight, no injuries to treat, no child to reassure, only the two of them with a nice bottle of wine and a take out.

Which is how they'd ended up making out like teenagers on Oliver's black leather sofa in his brand spanking new apartment. Felicity ground her hips against the bulge in his boxers. They'd frantically removed every article of clothing bar their underwear so Felicity was rocking against him. He groaned as he grasped her hips pulling her more fully onto him.

"Oliver," she gasped in shock as he started to shift beneath her. "What are you doing?" she asked as he lifted her up so he could slide between her thighs. He kept going until he slid to the floor with her kneeling against the sofa.

"I'm gonna eat you out, Felicity," he stated plainly. Her pupils blew as he shrugged like it was no big deal. "I'm gonna make you orgasm over and over tonight until we collapse broken on my bed."

"God Oliver," she whimpered as she glanced down to see his head between her legs.

"Now we need to remove these," he stated whilst playing with the lacy material of her panties, which caused a shiver to run down her spine. He let his fingers drift as he ran his fingers over her covered sex. The material was starting to get soaked and he involuntarily licked his lips.

"Oliver," she whined.

"Fuck it!" he growled ripping the material hard before pulling and tossing it to the side.

"Oliver!" she scolded in shock before his lips wrapped around her clit and he sucked. Instantly she moaned unable to control her hips as she gyrated against his face.

"I'll buy you new ones," he grumbled as he pulled away before he sunk his teeth into her thigh. She whined before a gasp escaped her lips. He sucked the mark before quickly licking up her slit. His hands grasped her ass pulling her even closer at the same time as he pressed his tongue inside her. Her juices coated his face as he felt her legs shaking and her thighs clenching around him. Her hips moved as his tongue lapped at her walls, drinking and tasting all of her that he could. He pressed harder into her, his stumble rubbing against her tender flesh as his nose bumped her clit.

"Oh my god," she gasped, her hands holding onto the sofa tightly as she moved even harder against his face. He moaned at knowing how turned on she was, at how close to her first orgasm she was and that caused her to throw her head back in pleasure. Her back arched as she ground her hips against him. He could feel her walls starting to flutter as her arousal notched up. He squeezed her cheeks as he stroked his tongue against her walls relentlessly. She screamed his name as her orgasm crashed through her. Oliver hummed as her release gushed out of her and he tried to catch every morsel between his parted lips.

He eased her down from her high with little licks as her legs spasmed and she panted. When her hips finally stopped gyrating, he lifted her sated body off his face as he slipped from between her thighs. She turned her head to look at him, his scruffy chin was coated in her release and she whined despite herself at the raging hard on in his boxers, the hunger in his eyes and the smirk as he licked her juiced off his lips. She didn't even hesitate in turning towards him, grabbing his hand pulling him forward and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Oliver pulled her impossibly close as she moaned at her taste in his mouth. He caressed his tongue inside her exactly as he had moments ago. To his surprise that seemed to spur her on more as her hand started rub over his clothed erection.

"Felicity," he growled pulling from her lips for some much needed oxygen and she merely laughed.

"Oliver," she whispered reaching behind her back to remove her bra, tossing it to the floor. His hands skimmed up her body with feather light touches before he cupped a breast in each hand. His thumbs rubbing over her pebbled nipples as her hand began to rub him once more. "Too many clothes," she panted out. He nodded his head in agreement as she pushed his boxers from his hips, they fell to floor and he stepped out of them.

"God… Felicity," he moaned the instant his erection was free bobbing between them. She bit her bottom lip as she eyed him up with hunger once more. Her thighs rubbed together to relieve some of the growing pleasure. Instantly he pulled them both up to their feet, kissing her once more. He backed them into the joining kitchen, until Felicity bumped into the floating island. She gasped at the contact of the cool granite against her heated skin. They pulled apart staring at each other for a hard minute before Oliver spun her. She gasped in her shock as he bent her over the surface. Her back bowed as the coldness was in such direct contrast to the heat she was feeling. He grasped one of her legs lifting it onto the counter too as her other foot struggled to reach the floor. She glanced at him to see him staring at her glistening sex.

"I'm gonna take you right here, and then we'll have breakfast in the morning and you'll remember exactly what I did to you here." He ran a finger through her folds causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Yes," she gasped as his finger circled her entrance but then it was replaced with something much bigger. He ran the tip of his cock through her juices, bumping her clit which caused her to thrust against the counter. "Oliver," she whined as he continued to tease her. He chuckled darkly behind her till he placed the head of his cock in her entrance.

"I won't stop until you beg me to," he whispered. "I'm gonna keep fucking you until you can't even remember your own name."

"Yes. Please," she pleaded, her hips moving a little so more of him could slide in. "Yes, oh god…" so with no control left Oliver thrust in hard. She arched off the counter as Oliver started to pull out and back in at such a quickened pace. She tried to match him best she could from her position, but his constantly deep thrusts had her rushing to the edge much quicker.

"Felicity," he growled as he leant down and nipped down her spine before kissing tenderly over her scar. She shuddered under him, completely lost in the feeling of him surrounding her in every way. His hand tightened on her lifted thigh, his pelvis slapped against her ass every time he fully sheathed himself in her walls. He growled against her skin when she started to squeeze around him, her walls fluttering over his cock as she gasped.

"So close," she mumbled pushing against him harder. His thrusts never lost any rhythm as he continued to pound into her without even a single thought of stopping. He slipped his free hand under her, gently he circled her clit and she screamed his name.

"OLIVER!" Her release overtook her as he continued to thrust into her. Her walls pulsated around him, holding him for dear life. So mid-orgasm he pulled out and turned her. "Oliver?" she mumbled as she lay there in a blissful state.

"I love you," he stated leaning forward to kiss her hard. His erection pressed against her still pulsating sex and she moaned lowly. He didn't even hesitate as he began to thrust back into her.

"God!" she shouted fisting her hands. "I love you so much," she practically screamed. She still hadn't come down from her previous orgasm as he started to rock against her. His pelvic bone rubbed deliciously against her clit as his head dropped to take a nipple in his mouth. He sucked before rubbing the tip of his tongue over it. She moaned, writhing underneath him as he slipped his hands under her ass cheeks pulling her closer and up. She gasped, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Felicity," he moaned softly as he slipped further into her.

"Oh, Oh Oliver," she gasped, her fingers threading into his hair. She kissed him soundly, nibbling on his bottom lip before he began to walk them towards the stairs. He never slipped from inside her, but with every step they each moaned. He took each step with a thrust up which had Felicity gasping for air. Her body was still in a pleasurable haze, still not having fully come down from her second orgasm. By the time they reached the top step she could feel her juices running down her legs, and coating his shaft. Her body was craving his beyond belief and he knew she was so close to her third orgasm with how she rocked against him. So he pressed her into the first wall at the top of the stairs, and with three heavy thrusts she spiralled into another mind blowing orgasm. Her walls squeezed Oliver's erection relentlessly, dragging him even further to his own edge and before he even had time to thrust a fourth time his own release rushed out of him. He pressed inside her, her walls milking him for everything he had as he coated her insides with his warm seed. She gasped, her nails digging into his scalp as the feel of him twitching and releasing deep inside her caused a fourth mini orgasm to escape her. Her eyes slammed shut as her body just took over in all it's pleasured glory.

She was so unbelievably blitzed out of it that she literally had no idea what happened until she realised she was lay horizontally on his bed. Olivers hands caressing her skin. "Hey," she whispered staring at him.

"Hi," he replied with a smug grin, his fingers trailing low on her abdomen. He leant forward placing soft kisses to her breasts. Her already sensitive body reacted to his simple touches.

"Oliver," she whined. "I can't," she breathed out.

He brushed his finger ever so tenderly over her soaking slit. "One more time," he replied. "One more, you can do one more," he encouraged, firmly cupping her. His palm pressed over her clit as his fingers toyed with her entrance teasing her.

"Oliver…" she moaned, her head thrown back and her back arching. He leant forward licking across both her nipples before he pushed a finger inside of her. Their combined releases making his movements so much more fluid.

"Oh god, baby, you're so fucking wet, with my cum inside you." Felicity moaned despite herself, feeling herself quickly rushing into another orgasm. One that felt fast approaching but so much stronger than the previous ones.

"Oh god," she whimpered as he started to pump two fingers inside of her. His other hand skimmed over her body, touch, caressing and stroking all the skin available whilst his lips landed on the pulse point on her neck. Her orgasm hit her with such force her whole body convulsed before him. Her mouth was open on a silent scream as her hand clutched his arm and her whole body just shook. Oliver slowly pulled back, easing off as she lay there completely spent and sated as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"You're beautiful when you come," he said smiling at her.

"Can't talk," she mumbled. "Minds blown."

"5 mind blowing orgasms aye?" he asked proudly.

She gently tapped his chest playfully. "Don't get big headed."

"Too late," he answered with a cheeky smirk.

"Think you're trying to kill me."

"Oh but what a way to go, my head buried between your thighs." He sighed dreamily and she groaned.

"Stop it," she grumbled.

"Could always try for one more time?" he asked.

"Nope mister," she replied finally sitting up. "Showers and sleep."

"Showers?" he asked.

"Well yes, I can't trust you to keep your hands to yourself," she teased as she walked slowly to the bathroom.

He laughed in response. "Well how about you can only touch me and I can't touch you?" he called back.

She stopped short, glancing over her shoulder. "Deal, but you might regret that," she replied wiggling her butt at him as she stepped inside leading the door open for him to follow.


	9. Chapter 9: Pride

**Authors Note:** This is my ninth prompt for the Olicity Hiatus-Fic-A-Thon organised by  thebookjumper This is my one-shot version. Now a few words, as with these versions they are SMUTTY, they are NSFW! This isn't as smutty as usual, I got more carried away with the story itself to be honest. I like this one, so I hope you do too! x

 **Summary:** **Olicity AU. CEO, Felicity meets a handsome stranger whilst clubbing.**

* * *

The lights of the night club sign were shining brightly and colourfully above Felicity's head. PRIDE. The newest gay club in town. Her best friend, VP of Smoak Technologies, Curtis Holt, had dragged her out for a night on the town with his husband Paul. So to as avoid the near constant ogling of the men who seemed unable to take no for an answer, they decided a nice night out in a gay club would be exactly what she needed. At the age of 25 she was one of the youngest CEO's of a tech company in probably the whole world. The company had been moving from strength to strength, many other big companies wanted to work with her, and several wanted to steal her plans. But one thing was for sure, she hadn't been on a night out in literally years.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Curtis," Felicity mumbled as they stood in line, with her tugging at the hem of her gold sparkling dress.

"Why? You need a night off," he exclaimed.

"I have to agree with him, Felicity," Paul added with a shrug.

"Just have a drink, dance, let loose and have some fun!" he encouraged with a bright smile. She nodded as she watched a black limo pull up and a group of people came bounding out. Mixes of men and women until the final man stepped out, instantly looking in her direction. He had the brightest blue eyes, they were piercing and it felt like he was staring at just her. She let her head drop away from his gorgeous chiseled and stubbled jaw to her feet, feeling foolish for the instant attraction to a man who was more than likely gay.

"That guy was totally making eyes at you," Paul whispered into her ear.

"What man?" Curtis said looking around.

"Don't be silly, we're at a gay club," she answered with a shrug.

"That doesn't instantly mean every man is gay," Curtis scolded.

"He was too gorgeous to not be," Felicity mumbled with a shake of her head.

"Come on we're nearly at the front of the queue," Paul answered happily.

"I still don't know why you didn't just let Jerry VIP us."

"Because sometimes it's nice to not be known," Felicity answered with a sigh.

"Well no one knows you're Felicity Smoak tech goddess here," Curtis replied with a shake of his head.

"Yes and I like it that way," she answered as they were finally let into the club.

* * *

Felicity danced, and drank the night away, forgetting about all her responsibilities, all the stress, and genuinely enjoyed herself. She'd caught the eyes of the mystery man several times, each time making her want to dance harder and drink a little more. She'd seen him swaying to the music but never once moving out the private booth unlike the rest of his party. They seemed to all be celebrating something, practically vibrating, creating a buzz throughout the entire club, that was so infectious.

Later on Felicity made her way to the bar for another drink, the dancing having made her thirsty. She teetered on her heels as she leant over the bar to get the barman's attention. She totally misjudged her step as she fell into the lap of someone. She felt strong arms wrap around her preventing her from face planting the bar or even the floor.

"I am so sorry-" Felicity's words died when she looked up into the piercing blue eyes of the mystery man. She quickly tried to fumble out of his lap but his arms held her in place.

"No need to apologise miss," he replied staring at her.

"I feel there is, you have a very nice, warm lap but my intention was not to sit on it, well fall on it. Or you. Although you have a very nice solid body, I mean muscular body. Like you feel like a Greek god. Not that I am feeling you up, but I am pressed against you," she answered with a cringe but he merely stared at her. "I wish I could blame alcohol for all the talking, but sadly that is all me. I just don't know when to shut up. Or rather my brain doesn't know when to stop."

"It's fine," he mumbled.

"I think I should move."

"I don't," he all but growled and that made Felicity shudder. "I can feel you pressed against me too."

"Oh," she whispered in shock. "But-but aren't you gay?" she asked looking up at him.

"No," he answered as he grasped her hips grinding her against him. She gasped when she felt the evident bulge in his pants and couldn't help but rock her hips slightly.

"That's a definite no then," she joked with a wink.

He groaned lowly. "And I take it you aren't either?" he asked. "Gay, I mean?"

"There was this one moment in college but nope, penises all the way. I mean men. Men." She cringed again, but Oliver merely moved her again. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"My friend got engaged tonight." He nodded his head towards a kissing couple. A petite blonde, slightly more muscular than Felicity was wrapped around a taller dark haired woman. Both seeming so happy and lost in the moment.

"Ah, so you came here for them?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't dance. Clubbing isn't really my scene anymore," he answered staring at her. "What about you?"

"My best friends brought me here, they said I needed a break from my company."

"You own a company?" he asked with genuine intrigue.

"Yes, a lot of time and hard work to get it to where it is today, and where it needs to be in the future. So no time for a personal life," she answered rocking her hips against him with a breathy moan.

"I understand that," he replied with his jaw clenched.

"No time for a little fun?" she asked staring hard into his eyes. She could see his pupils had dilated, and although clearly enjoying himself something was holding him back. "Or are you actually spoken for?" she found herself asking as her hips stilled.

"No," he replied without a beat passing. "No I am too devoted to my job, not another person," he added quickly.

The drink was clearly making her bold as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So why do you look equally afraid and excited? Like you want to whisk me off but also like it'll be the biggest mistake?"

"I-I don't-" Her lips latching to his had him stopping dead. She kept it short and gentle, not trying to deepen it.

"You need to stop thinking," she whispered as they pulled an hair's breadth apart. "Tonight is about fun, not worrying and definitely not thinking," she added as she ran her fingers through his hair. Felicity squealed as she was abruptly placed on her feet and he stood up. He grasped her hand in his, practically dragging her through the crowd.

* * *

They headed down a darkened corridor that Felicity hadn't even noticed. He came to a stop outside a key coded door. He quickly inputted the number before shoving it open and he pulled her inside. She blinked a few times when he turned the light on before closing the door behind them. She looked around, clearly this was an office of some kind with the desk and computer setup.

"So where are we?" she asked tilting her head.

"The office. My best friend owns this place, he owns several clubs," he answered.

"So you know the code to every office."

"No, but I figured he'd keep them all the same and I remember the one from his other clubs."

"But I thought you didn't do clubbing?" she teased.

"No I don't now, I have other responsibilities," he answered truthfully.

"And we needed a little more privacy?" she asked with a wink.

Instantly he stepped towards her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. One hand landed on her hip whilst his other tangled into her golden locks. His tongue ran tenderly over her lips encouraging her to open up for him, and with a soft moan she practically melted against him, opening her mouth. His tongue swept in, caressing every part of her. She whimpered as his hand slid from her hip to the small of her back, pulling her closer as her hands fisted his shirt. He pulled back when her lungs burned from the need of oxygen but not before placing a small, soft kiss to her lips. God he'd kissed the living hell out of her and she didn't even know his name.  
"Oliver, my name is Oliver," he whispered breathily.

"Oh frack, I said that out loud," she answered letting her head drop to his shoulder.

"Yes you did..." He paused clearly waiting for her name.

"Felicity, I'm Felicity."

He nodded with a smile. "Felicity." Just the way he said her name made her heart flutter, and her legs quake, so she pulled back to look at him. "I don't usually do this kind of thing," he whispered, staring at her as both their chests rose and fell rapidly. "Not since I was young and reckless, anyway."

"I've never done this before… ever," she answered as her grip on his shirt lessened.

"Ever?" he whispered completely shocked.

"Running a company doesn't allow much time to have one night stands,." she answered.

"So we're actually doing this?" he asked.

"Well, you did bring me into a locked office, I presumed this is what was happening?"

"I had every intention of, Felicity, but I didn't want to take advantage."

She laughed in response as she walked him backwards so his back hit the door. Her hand travelled over his shirt before pulling it free from his pants. She shoved her hand under it, her fingers rubbing over his amazing abs she could feel tensing. "Not taking advantage, Oliver," she replied as her fingers began to rub at the skin under the waistband of his pants.

"Felicity," he moaned as she began to undo his buckle. "Wait I don't have any con-"

"I'm on birth control, I'm clean."

His eyes seemed to widen at the proposition she had just given him. "I'm clean too, I haven't been with anyone in years," he answered in a clear daze.

She merely nodded continuing with her task. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before slipping her hand inside his boxers. It was obvious he was large from when she'd been in his lap but god, feeling him, that was different. She could feel the excitement rushing through his veins as he grew even harder under her touch. He groaned as she rubbed him with just enough pressure. She gasped in shock when his hand reached under her dress and his fingers rubbed over her dampening panties.

"Oliver," she gasped in surprise. His other hand went to her back, unzipping the dress to free it more from her body.

"God, you-you're so wet," he whimpered as her hand stopped. "You're fucking gorgeous Felicity." He pulled her hand out his boxers before he yanked her dress up her thighs and bunched it around her waist. He pulled her up against his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist and he spun them, pressing her against the wall. Her now hardened nipples rubbed against her dress which caused her to arch her back. Which only made Oliver press his bulge harder against her.

"Oliver, please," she pleaded as her arms wrapped around his neck.

He used his body to keep her pressed against him as he used one hand to pull his boxers and pants down so his erection sprang free. Then he reached around Felicity pulling her panties to one side. "Felicity," he whispered as the head of his cock rubbed against her folds.

"Oh-OH," she moaned, lost in the pleasure. He bent his knees slightly before just the tip pressed into her entrance. She stared at him as he stopped, giving him a nod and a smile of reassurance. He pushed in, in one quick movement. Both gasped, both unable to look away from the other. "Move," she encouraged by thrusting against him. She watched his jaw clench before he pulled out and thrust back in.

"Felicity," he grunted as she tried to move against him.

She met every thrust he made as he moved at a rapid pace, both consumed by the hunger and passion. Oliver pulled his eyes from hers instead kissing on her pulse point as he gave a hard thrust. "Oliver!" she moaned loudly, unable to stop her walls from squeezing him. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching as one of his hands grabbed onto her ass. Her panties rubbed against him, and her clit making her senses heightened even further.

She pulled Oliver's head backup and placed a kiss to his lips, just as her orgasm hit her. She screamed into his mouth, her fingernails raking across his scalp as pleasure overtook everything. She could feel Oliver starting to twitch inside her before he too reached his release. He pressed impossibly further into her, her walls squeezing everything from him which caused another mini orgasm. She panted as she pulled her lips from his, moaning his name loudly.  
She felt like jelly, as he continued to hold her there and be inside of her. She could feel his breath on the skin of her collarbones. He was trying to regain some control as she tenderly ran her hand up and down his suit covered back.

"Wow," she whispered into his ear and he chuckled.

"Wow, indeed," he replied looking into her eyes.

"We should probably get back before our friends notice we're gone."

"Oh right, yeh," he answered, looking almost sad and reluctant to step back.

They both moaned lowly as he slipped out of her. He gently placed her back onto her feet, her heels somehow still on. He took a few steps backwards, tucking himself back into his boxers and sorting out his appearance.

Felicity turned her back towards him, pulling her dress back down her thighs before trying to reach behind to zip up her dress. She froze when she felt warm fingers sliding up her spine. She glanced over her shoulder to see Oliver staring intently at her. "Thank you," she said softly as his hands fell to her shoulders.

"No, thank you Felicity," he whispered into her ear, which caused a shiver to run down her spine. She didn't want to turn back around in fear that she would jump his bones again. So she glanced over her shoulder placing a soft kiss to his stubbled jaw. He seemed shocked by the tender moment as she grabbed for the door handle pulling out his grasp.

"It was pretty damn amazing to meet you, Oliver," she said.

"It was amazing to meet you too, maybe we could do this some other time?" he suggested.

"Maybe, if you see me around sometime," she replied with a teasing tone before walking out of the room whilst she still could.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Curtis squealed as Felicity groaned from her hangover.

"Curtis, I'm too hungover for that," she grumbled into her phone, still curled up in her blankets.

"Felicity Smoak, you sly dog!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a groan.

"Paul told me you'd sneaked off with that mystery man last night, the one built like a god!"

"Yes, what point are you trying to make?" she asked unable to hide her annoyance.

"Well you don't usually do those things-"

"Alcohol, dry spell, good looking guy… all reasonable explanations," she answered, unable to hide the smile from the memories of his intense gaze and the way it felt to have her legs wrapped around him.

"Oh no I'm happy for you, hell I'd be ecstatic if you actually had a personal life. But I'm calling because I swear you and Paul must be living under rocks-"

"Curtis, I'm hungover and have no idea what you're talking about, is there a point here?" she grumbled.

"Well Paul was watching the news, you know the local Star City stuff and they were talking about the Mayor-"

"I really don't need to hear how handsome the Mayor of Star City is... again," she replied.

"Oh I think you do, because the Mayor's name is Oliver Queen. As in Oliver, from the club last night."

"HOLY FRACK!" she exclaimed practically falling out the bed in shock. "I had a one night stand with the Mayor! OH MY GOD."

"Yep."

"Oh god. I can never show my face around the city again."

"Felicity, don't be silly," Curtis stated. "You're over reacting, you don't ever have to see him again. It's not like he's gonna randomly pop up at Smoak Technologies, is he?"

"You're right. But god, the Mayor," she mumbled.

"At least now you know what I was talking about," Curtis answered.

"Yes, I can see what the fuss was about," she replied without thought.

"You do know I kind of want all the details."

"Another time Curtis, I need coffee, and my bed," she answered, feeling a weird sense of regret at walking away.

"Well I would say you need to get Oliver in your bed," he teased.

"HAHA, it was nothing more than sex," she answered. "Just two busy people relieving some tension, and having some fun."

"You can't keep using the company as an excuse," he answered.

"I am not in the mood for this conversation," she replied plainly.

"Well Oliver could have helped balance you out, hell you probably could have balanced each other out."

"Curtis, it was one night in an office! It meant nothing," she stated. "It was just a bit of fun."

"Sure, whatever you say," he teased.

"I'm not in the mood for this. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed, boss," Curtis replied cheerfully. Felicity merely grumbled as he laughed before she hung up.

She lay back down on the bed in a state of shock. She'd felt more than attraction towards Oliver last night, but now she knew deep in her bones that nothing could happen. They both came from hectic worlds, worlds that couldn't collide.


	10. Chapter 10: Late to the party

**Authors Note:** This is my tenth prompt for the Olicity Hiatus-Fic-A-Thon organised by  thebookjumper This is my one-shot version. These are supposed to be smutty, but I am WAY behind on these prompts, and my muse is being really bad and I just couldn't do the smut. SORRY! My personal life is basically a mess, so thus I am a mess, which means writers block, and struggling to find time to write. sorry again, I hope you like this one regardless… Enjoy x

 **Summary:** **Future Olicity fic.**

* * *

Oliver groaned as he dragged himself to their apartment door. He'd had a really long day in the Mayoral office. It was problem after problem, and then to top it off he had to suit up alone to catch an escaped prisoner. So he truly was looking forward to just relaxing in his home with his wife. Maybe watch a film, but most definitely curling up in her arms, and get lost in her warmth. He frowned when he saw that the inside was in complete darkness.

He slowly opened the door as a figure rushed past him. He didn't think as he grasped them and planted them back first onto the floor. "Ouch!" the figure groaned before all the lights came on.

"Surprise?" the group shouted. Oliver looked around to see the many faces of his friends and family, before he glanced to see Curtis lay on the ground.

"I feel this is becoming a tradition," Curtis groaned.

"Sorry," Oliver mumbled helping him up. "But what's going on?"

"Oliver Queen, please tell me you did not forget our wedding anniversary," Felicity answered standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I-it's been a long day," he answered, running a hand at the back of his neck.

"Well these guys have been here for hours, we actually ate and everything before you turned up," Felicity answered with a shake of her head.

"I had some business to attend to," he replied glancing to see a very tired William stood there with his mother.

"Green Arrow business dad?" his tired voice stretched the room.

Oliver walked over to him. "Yes buddy," he replied. "Sorry you had to wait so long."

"That's okay, we ate and celebrated without you," he replied with a small shrug.

"I see," he answered.

"We should really be going, it is late," Samantha said.

"Yeh of course, I understand," Oliver replied trying to hide his slight disappointment. William tentatively stepped forward before he wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist squeezing him tightly. Oliver replied in kind.

"Love you buddy," he whispered into his hair.

"I love you too dad," he replied which only caused Oliver to squeeze tighter.

"You might wanna let go before you suffocate your son," Felicity whispered beside him.

"Oh yes, sorry," he answered taking a step back.

"Thanks Felicity. It was a cool party."

"No problem Will," she replied with a smile. "And I hope we can have another sleep over soon."

"Most definitely," Samantha replied with a kind smile. "Thank you for having us," she added as they made for the door.

"Anytime," Felicity called back.

"Hell I think we should all be going," Diggle said as he stepped forward. "Leave you two, to your evening."

"You mean cleaning up?" Felicity replied which caused the group to laugh.

"I think you have some serious grovelling to do," Diggle whispered into Oliver's ear as Felicity said her goodbyes to Dinah, Curtis, and Rene.

"I know," he replied rubbing a hand down his face.

"You really messed up Ollie," Thea said with a shake of her head.

"Yes, I know we had a tough day at the office but that prisoner could have waited," Quentin added.

"I didn't think," he replied honestly because truly he had been on autopilot most of the day, just wanting to get home.

"Well that, we can tell," Rene jumped in and Oliver merely glared at him.

"Come on gang, I think we better leave," Dinah said softly.

"It was nice having you all around, even if one half of the reason wasn't here," Felicity replied as they made their way to the door.

Oliver showed them all out, thanking them all for coming. He slowly closed and locked the apartment door preparing himself for the inevitable loud voice that would follow. He turned tentatively to see Felicity already tidying up the space.

"Here, let me help," he offered, stepping closer to clear up the food.

"Have you had anything to eat?" she asked.

"I-"

"And don't lie."

"No, no I haven't," he answered.

"It's clearly obvious you're tired, and worn out. Get some food, have a bath, relax. I can sort all of this," she said gesturing around.

"No I want to help, I missed all of it, the least I can do is tidy up."

She clutched his hand stopping him. "Oliver, just do as I say. Please." He didn't want to argue with her, but it was scaring him that she wasn't using her loud voice, that she seemed to be taking it all too well.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's fine," she replied waving it off before returning to tidying. Oliver picked at some of the food in silence, his appetite completely gone as he worried about his wife. He watched her moving around their space with a practiced ease from years of living here. She looked graceful, and he could watch her all night but instead he dragged his body upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

When Oliver stepped out the shower he remembered about the anniversary gifts he had actually gotten Felicity. He quickly rushed to their closet opening his sock draw and rummaging in the back. He pulled out 2 boxes with a deep sigh of relief. He didn't even bother to get changed merely leaving the towel hanging around his waist as he stepped back into their bedroom.

"Oliver what are you doing?" she asked staring at him.

"I know I messed up and honestly it's worrying me that you aren't mad-"

"I'm not mad Oliver, I understand why you do what you do. I'm just a little disappointed," she admitted with a sad smile.

"Oh wow, that's actually worse," he mumbled. "But I didn't forget completely," he added, quickly stepping towards her. "I made them, I was keeping them hidden. From the moment I got woken up by the emergency meeting to coming home to all this, it's been a bad day."

"It's okay," she answered.

"It isn't," he replied. "This is our first wedding anniversary, we should have spent the day in bed, where I could have doted on you. Or the weekend away in a cabin, or a week in Bali."

"Oliver, I don't need any of that," she answered.

"I have to make it up to you!"

"You don't," she replied reaching out to hold his wrist. "I love you, it's fine."

He sighed deeply. "Well regardless these are a start." He held out the boxes for her to take. She took the slightly bigger one first, slowly opening it to reveal the beautiful arrow pendant and chain inside.

"It's gorgeous," she said softly running her finger over the metal.

"I made it."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "You did?"

"Yes, I mean it is essentially a mini arrow," he replied with a shrug. "The engraving was harder."

She slowly turned it over to see the small letters. O + GA. She chuckled a little. "Didn't want to use our actual names?"

"I thought it would be our little thing," he replied with a shrug.

"It really is beautiful," she said softly closing the box, and placing it on the nearest cabinet before taking the next one.

"I made this one too," he whispered as she slowly lifted the lid. Inside was a small custom arrow. "It's for your industrial piercing," he added quickly.

"You even rounded the edges?" she asked pressing her thumb to the dull points.

"Yes, I didn't want you hurting yourself."

"Seriously Oliver, you didn't need to do any of this."

"I did it awhile ago, I promise I just forgot today," he answered rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. "I want to make it up to you."

"It's okay," she replied placing the box beside the other one as she turned towards the draws opening one and pulling out a small box. "I did buy sexy lingerie and had a grand plan for tonight, but I think after the day you've had you'd rather have this and an early night." She gave him the box chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"I really would like to see the lingerie another time," he commented with a wink which made her blush slightly. "But you are right, I am very tired."

"Well we'll save it for another time, soon," she emphasised.

Oliver merely nodded as he opened the box. He frowned at the array of paper blocking his view, he moved it all to the side until he left something plastic. He pulled it out freezing in place as he looked at it then at Felicity. His heart ceased in his chest as he stared at the 2 lines on the pregnancy test in his hand.

"You-You're pregnant," he mumbled.

"We're pregnant," she replied.

"We're having a baby," he answered.

"Yes, we are." He instantly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, lifting her feet off the ground and spinning her as he laughed happily. She squealed as he did so. "So you're happy?" she asked when he finally stopped, not letting her go but letting her feet touch the floor.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because we've only been married a year, we don't exactly have a lot of room in this apartment, and Williams going to be a big brother and you've only just started getting used to being a dad-" He kissed her hard stopping her ramble. He poured every single emotion into the kiss before slowly pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Making our family bigger is never going to be something I'm unhappy about," he replied. "I love you, and everything else we can sort out."

"Oliver-"

"We can get a bigger home, I'm always going to be a dad to William, and now our family is just getting bigger. We will figure everything out together."

"Okay," she replied giving him a massive smile.

"And I'm taking my wife away for the weekend. I have an anniversary to make up for and a pregnancy to be excited about," he declared happily.

"No one else knows," she replied.

"Then we'll keep it that way for awhile," he answered. "But I'm taking you away, no arguments!"

She laughed happily as he tightened his arms around her. "Fine but you need to sleep, we need to get all the sleep we can before this little one comes," she said softly leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"We'll cope," he reassured her. "We can do anything Felicity, anything at all." She smiled up at him as they both stood there getting lost in the others eyes, completely joyous.


End file.
